


The Diverging of Ways

by wee_peach5



Series: The Diverging of Ways [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arthur is a Good Bro, Brother-Sister Relationships, Episode: s02e07 The Witchfinder, Father Figure Gaius, Gen, Good Morgana (Merlin), Morgana Knows about Merlin's Magic (Merlin), Morgana and Arthur being siblings, Only Morgana can mess with Arthur, Protective Siblings, Uther Pendragon's A+ Parenting (Merlin), no beta we die like bbc Camelot knights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:40:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 33,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28440297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wee_peach5/pseuds/wee_peach5
Summary: During the quest to save Gaius from the Witchfinder's pyre, Morgana overhears a conversation that will change the course of destiny.An AU of episode 2x07- The Witchfinder.
Relationships: Gwen & Morgana (Merlin), Merlin & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Merlin & Morgana (Merlin), Morgana & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: The Diverging of Ways [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2190945
Comments: 27
Kudos: 173





	1. Chapter I: The Extinguishing of Light

**Author's Note:**

> Helloooooo, like many people (I think) I re-watched Merlin during the course of the many lockdowns we’ve had to endure this year and was struck with the idea that Morgana and Arthur should have been more involved with trying to save Gaius. Before I knew it, what started as a one-shot had grown into a beast of over 28,000 words and is the start of a little series I’ve managed to outline where Arthur and Morgana are the bad-ass sibling duo we all deserve. Also Lancelot is welcomed back in Camelot after the events of episode 2x04 'Lancelot and Guinevere' and is training to become a knight. Why? because I said so. Uther ain't the boss of me, Lance can be a knight and be Merlin's friend. Okay? Okay...
> 
> This is my first ever story and oh god am I nervy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own BBC's Merlin or any of its characters. For the purpose of this pic there are some scenes and dialog taken from the Witchfinder episode weaved throughout.

Morgana stood frozen as she watched members of the council, court and castle staff filter into the council chambers behind the collection of knights. Ever since Aredian had conducted his interview with her, her stomach had felt as if had been lined with led. She had caught but a glimpse of Gaius as she had been marched through the dungeon and into the room that the Witchfinder had claimed as his own. Dirty and exhausted, Gaius had looked terrified as the two of them had locked eyes for the briefest of moments before she had gone in.

Her heart ached for the man. It was no secret that Uther lost all sense of reason when the words sorcery or magic were thrown into a conversation but she couldn’t quite believe that he viewed Gaius of all people, as a threat to him or the kingdom. Gaius was one of the kindest people she had ever met, the man had been a part of her life for as long as she could remember and the thought of him being treated so poorly, being at the mercy of that horrible man filled her with dread.

Morgana watched as Guinevere appeared, the two of them locking eyes clearly feeling as uncomfortable as each other. She wished she could reach out and take her handmaiden’s hand in her own, that the two of them would be able to find strength from each other as they normally did during difficult times, but there was no time to do so. Her handmaiden slipped into the room and moved to stand at the side of the hall where the rest of the castle staff had gathered.

The King’s Ward found herself blinking back tears as she looked at all of the faces, all of the men and women who spent their lives caring for her, Arthur, the King and the castle. Over the years she had grown to know and care for them all, each person a part of the strange family she had gained upon coming to Camelot. And the most sickening thing, was that Gaius was not standing amongst them, like he normally was.

Like he should have been.

“Morgana?”

She looked at all of their anxious faces, the way that Gwen looked to William, the two of them ashen and worried. Thomas and George stood on either side of Agatha and Margaret, the two women openly weeping while the boys pressed their sides against them offering silent support.

_“Morgana?”_

The young woman barely managed to contain her shriek as she felt a hand come down on her shoulder. Whirling round, she found herself face to face with a very concerned looking Arthur. She opened her mouth to snap at him, however she found the words dying on her tongue when she caught sight of the bags under his eyes. He looked as terrible as she felt.

“Sorry?” She asked instead, chewing on her lip as she watched his brow furrow further.

“I asked, if you were alright.” Arthur said as he allowed his blue eyes to give her a once over. “You look awful.”

“Ever the charmer,” Morgana quipped as she rolled her eyes at the older boy. “Honestly, why you’re still unwed is a mystery.”

Arthur nudged her side without any malice. _“Please,”_ He scoffed. “any woman would be lucky to court me.” Morgana raised an eyebrow as he moved to take her arm as the two of them waited for the arrival of the King. “I just meant, you look-” He paused for a moment and quickly glanced around before speaking quietly. “worried.”

Morgana slipped her arm through Arthur’s a well-practiced move that the two of them had mastered over the years. She tucked her palm over his brown jacket sleeve, gripping the fabric between her thumb and pointer finger and as usual Arthur said nothing about her comfort seeking display, instead he just stepped a little closer to her. A steady pillar of support.

“I am worried,” Morgana said as she took a breath at the sound of footsteps filling the corridor behind them. _“_ I’m _terrified_.” She looked at Arthur with wide eyes. “Gaius is a good man; he doesn’t deserve any of this-” she took a shuddering breath. “And I fear I’ve made things worse.”

Arthur frowned in confusion as he looked at the younger woman who had become his sister in all but name, not that he would ever address her as such to her face. “My Father will see reason.” Arthur stated confidently. “Gaius is one of his most trusted advisors. His friend.” The two of them watched as Merlin appeared with Lancelot at his side, the younger of the two cast them a shaky glance before slipping into the chambers. “This will all be over before we know it.”

She hoped Arthur was right.

“Oh Merlin,” Morgana breathed as the two royals watched them slip in beside Guinevere. Merlin looked haunted, understandably and it caused a wave of nausea to rumble in Morgana’s stomach.

“He’s taking this hard.” Arthur whispered.

Morgana looked at him slightly appalled and wondered if he had even meant to speak aloud. The worry that was painted across his features was clear for all to see but it didn’t stop her from the snippy tone she took when she spoke to him. “Wouldn’t you?” She hissed. “Merlin was falsely accused and now his mentor, his guardian has been thrown in the dungeons and subjected to who knows what!”

“I know, I didn’t really mean anything by it,” Arthur sighed his eyes on the newest knight-in-training and his manservant. “I’m worried too alright? There’s no need to snap at me.”

Morgana huffed. “Sorry,” she said softly. Arthur’s eyebrows shot to his hairline; his ears not used to apologies from the younger girl. The two of them were very alike in that respect. “I’ve been on edge since Aredian questioned me, but I shouldn’t be taking it out on you.”

Arthur balked. “Why did he question you?” He asked, in a half-shout.

Morgana frowned as she looked at Arthur. He looked annoyed, furious even. In fact Morgana had known him long enough to equate the look on the Prince’s face with trouble, it was the look he gave before he fell into one of his famous temper tantrums and while normally it would have annoyed her to no end, she was oddly touched by the concern he was showing for her.

Yes, they were as different as night and day and they often fought like cat and dog but the whole of Camelot had come to the unspoken understanding that if you messed with one of them, the other would give you hell.

“He hasn’t spoken with you?” Morgana asked.

“Oh he’s _spoken_ with me,” Arthur said, loudly. “but he hasn’t _questioned_ me! Morgana, what on Earth did he-”

“What are the two of you standing out here for?” Uther’s stern tone caused the two of them to flinch as he walked up behind them. Morgana was a little surprised that they hadn’t noticed the stern stomping of his boots as he made his way towards them.

“Just waiting for you, Sire.” Arthur replied smoothly. He inclined his head and Morgana did the same, before she felt herself being pulled along into the room.

As the room fell into a hush and bowed to the Crown Prince and the King’s Ward, Morgana found herself gripping the material of Arthur’s jacket that little bit tighter. She felt positively sick as he brought up his free hand and patted the back of hers before depositing her in her seat on the left of Uther’s throne.

Morgana tried to smile up at Arthur gratefully but seeing the worried grimace he gave her; she suspected her own expression looked similar. Arthur moved to take his seat to the right of the King’s throne and Morgana found her eyes falling on Uther for a second before they moved to Merlin. The darkhaired boy was pressed between Gwen and Lancelot by one of the pillars, eyes bright with unshed tears as the King breezed past him. Morgana admired the way Arthur’s manservant was able to dip his head in respect as the other men did the same and the female courtiers and maids dropped into curtsies. She wasn’t sure she would be able to do anything but stare at Uther in hatred if she had been in his shoes.

Uther took his seat on the throne and the room remained silent under the painful crushing weight of the uneasy tension that continued to build. Casting a glance to Arthur, Morgana watched his jaw twitching- a clear sign that he was grinding his teeth. She found herself fighting the overwhelming need to be sick and lowered her gaze to her hands. They sat in their usual prim basket in her lap, although this time they were quaking with fear. Carefully, she drew them back into the billowing sleeves of her gown, quietly thankful that Gwen had dressed her in the purple velvet gown that morning.

While Uther remained none the wiser, she was quite sure that Arthur had picked up on her building discomfort. While he was completely oblivious to his own feelings, he was rather in-tune with other people’s even if he didn’t always know what to do about them. Their conversation had clearly unsettled him and she fully expected to be pounced on once the audience had concluded. And while she would have normally teased him good-naturedly, silently thanking whatever gods existed that Uther’s unsavoury parenting choices hadn’t completely turned her honorary brother into an emotionless prat, she was too exhausted for their normal song and dance. She was scared and she was tired and if Arthur started needling her, this would probably be one of the very few times she would find herself giving in and that couldn’t happen.

She could still feel Arthur’s eyes on her, but before she could find the courage to meet his gaze Aredian marched into the room flanked by guards, dragging a battered and downtrodden Gaius along with him.

She allowed the gasp to escape her lips as the older man was forced onto his knees in front of them, with his hands shackled he was unable to save himself from losing balance and he toppled to the floor, face down.

_“Yes, but have these dreams gotten better or worse since Gaius began treating you?”_

_“Worse…”_

What had she done?

The quietly noble man looked so exhausted and unlike himself that Morgana knew this very moment would haunt her. She brought a shaky hand up to her mouth as the Witchfinder dragged Gaius up onto his knees by the shoulder of his dirty tunic.

She had been so concerned for herself, so worried about exposing herself- even though she still wasn’t one-hundred percent sure if she had something that shouldn’t be exposed, that she had stuttered through her interview like a fool. She’d said something she shouldn’t have and now Gaius was paying the price for it.

“Confess!” He bellowed in the silent chamber.

Morgana felt the bile rising in her throat as she watched Gaius’ weary gaze fall on the King.

Uther stared at Gaius with such poorly masked disgust that she found herself feeling very afraid.

The young woman had lived in Camelot for nine years of the nineteen she had spent on the Earth. She had grown up alongside Arthur and the members of court and staff gathered in the room and as such she had come to know Uther. She knew that he held Gaius in high regard, after all it wasn’t often that a court Physician had the King’s ear for guidance in more matters than not, nor were they normally intrusted to act as a guardian of the Royal children as Gaius had been.

The earliest memory Morgana had of Gaius was him picking gravel out of her skinned knees and palms as she sobbed her heart out in his chambers, her own Father thanking him reverently all while trying to calm her. Gorlois, when he had been alive, had admired the man and his kind heart, he had been proud to call Gaius a friend and made sure Morgana had known this. She had always thought Uther had been proud to call Gaius his friend too. However, she should have known that the moment the accusation of magic was thrown into conversation that Uther would turn his back on his friend, he would feign ignorance that there had ever been such a friendship.

As Gaius’ gaze dropped from the King’s, she realised he too had come to the same conclusion as her. Uther would not defend him.

“CONFESS!” the Witchfinder pressed, shaking Gaius.

Still, no one said a word.

Morgana watched as Gaius turned his head, his gaze falling to Merlin for a few seconds before he turned and looked at her. The tears that had been burning in her eyes escaped, a few of them slipping down her cheeks. Out the corner of her eye she could see Arthur grip the arm of his seat as he Gaius cast a weary glance in his direction. Morgana watched horrified as Gaius closed his eyes over and sank down onto his heels as if all the fight had left him.

“I-I am a sorcerer, Sire.” Gaius said, his voice quaking but loud in the silent chamber.

 _No,_ Morgana thought as she watched the Witchfinder brighten at the man’s confession. _This isn’t possible._

“I am responsible for conjuring the smoke. I’m guilty of practicing magic in Camelot. The goblin, the faces in the well,”

More tears escaped Morgana’s eyes as her lips quivered, she glanced toward Arthur, saw the fury and concern on his face as his gaze moved from Gaius to fall on Merlin. Morgana was quick to turn her gaze in the same direction. Gwen was holding back tears as she looked on with confused, sorrow filled eyes and Merlin, gods. Merlin looked as if his whole world was ending.

His lips parted, gasping as his eyes welled with tears. Morgana felt her heart break all over again as he looked to Arthur and then her with the most pleading heartbroken expression she had ever seen. She glanced down and sent a silent prayer of thanks to Lancelot as the knight-in-training wrapped his hand over Merlin’s arm as his gaze moved to Uther.

“I…I am the sorcerer,” Gaius continued, causing Morgana to look back at him. She felt as if she was in a daze, this couldn’t be happening. “who conjured the toad from his mouth.”

This was a nightmare.

Uther leapt from his throne, the action so sudden and unexpected that nearly everyone in the room flinched. Morgana watched holding her breath as her guardian took a step forward. “You have betrayed me, Gaius.”

Morgana felt as if she had been slapped, watching as Gaius’ eyes filled with tears and his gaze fell to the floor for a moment before looking back up into the cold face of the King.

“Betrayed your friends,” Uther continued. “But, above all. You have betrayed _yourself_.” Uther gritted his teeth. “By the laws of Camelot, I must sentence you,” He paused and Morgana felt her breath hitch in her throat as the King angled himself away from the man on his knees before him. “to death.”

Morgana watched as Uther turned away from Gaius altogether before Aredian threw Gaius to the floor once more. She looked to Arthur with wide panicked eyes as the Witchfinder called out. “The sorcerer will be purged of his magic by means of fire! He shall be burned at the stake, tomorrow at dawn!”

The very thought of Gaius burning on a pyre had rendered her speechless. Panicked gasps fell from her lips as she watched Uther stop in front of his throne to lean against it. How could he do nothing to defend his friend?

Two guards stepped forward and hauled Gaius up from his crumpled position. “Bear witness and heed his lesson!” Aredian finished as he turned and looked around the room.

The guards began marching from the room and Morgana’s veins filled with ice as she watched Merlin break free of Lancelot’s grasp. “My Lord!” Morgana blurted at the same time Merlin stalked forward towards the Witchfinder exclaiming, “You’re a liar!”

Uther turned to look at Morgana just as Arthur had thrown himself out of his seat between Merlin and Aredian as the latter of the two lifted his hand toward the servant. Lancelot sprung forward, grabbing hold of Merlin by the shoulder while Arthur wrestled him under his arms.

“Guards!” Uther yelled as Morgana leapt to her feet.

“My Lord, please.” She said moving to stand before him, her eyes on the boys.

“You’re a liar!” Merlin yelled; the anguish clear in his voice.

“I’ll deal with this.” Arthur assured the guards as he and Lancelot began to haul Merlin from the room as quickly as they were able. Merlin struggled against them with all his might but Morgana was relieved to see that it was pointless.

She turned to her guardian and looked him head on. “You _can’t_ do this.” She pleaded. “Gaius is a good man! He would never do anything to hurt any of us. You cannot let him burn!”

Uther scowled at her. “He has confessed.” He said evenly.

“Gaius is your friend!” Morgana yelled at him.

“There are no friends when it comes to ruling Morgana!” Uther shouted back. “Gaius has committed crimes against this Kingdom, against his King. He will be punished for it!”

Morgana shook her head. “You are a fool Uther. This…this monster takes you for a fool.” She glared, pointing at the Witchfinder.

“ENOUGH!” Uther bellowed, throwing his hand out. “You are dismissed!”

Morgana stepped away from her guardian and turned to look at Gwen. Her darling friend was much closer than she expected, clearly moving forward when Morgana had begun to challenge the King. The two young woman shared a look and gathering their skirts in their hands, they took off from the chambers.

“Oh Morgana,” Gwen gasped as they hurried along the corridors following the sounds of Merlin’s struggling. “What will we do?”

“Whatever we have to.” Morgana replied as they followed the three boys toward the dungeons.


	2. Chapter II: The Loneliness of Dusk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year everyone! I hope you've all been able to enjoy the festivities in some way or another and you're all safe, happy and healthy. I hope 2021 will be a little brighter and kinder to us all.
> 
> Oh gosh, I can't believe my wee rambling sentences have been viewed so much already! Thank you to everyone who has taken the time to read, kudos, comment and bookmark this story, you are all wonderful. We're getting to the good stuff now! 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin or any of its characters (if I did things would have been very different, let me tell you). For the purpose of this fic, there are some scenes and dialog taken from the witchfinder episode.
> 
> Happy Reading!

* * *

Morgana and Gwen caught up with the boys just as Arthur manhandled Merlin out of sight. The two of them hurried down the spiral steps, watching as Lancelot ran a hand through his hair.

“Lancelot,” Gwen called out.

“Gwen!” The man startled, spinning to watch as they descended the last of the stairs and came to a stop before him. Morgana noted the way his dark eyes seemed to linger on Gwen for a moment before he dipped his head towards her. “My Lady,” Morgana waved him off as she dropped her dress from her grip. “Arthur is taking Merlin to see Gaius; I fear he wouldn’t calm down otherwise.”

“This is awful,” Gwen gasped. “How could they do this to poor Gaius? He’s the kindest man in this Kingdom.”

Lancelot reached out and took a hold of Gwen’s hand, giving it a comforting squeeze. Morgana did everything in her power to keep her face schooled in an emotionless expression. She looked at her maid and made a mental note to ask her about the development later. The last she had checked; Gwen had some rather strong feelings for Arthur, much to her dismay.

“I know I have not known him very long, but I do not believe Gaius would do all those things.” Lancelot stated. Of course, the knight-in-training knew that the physician gave his young charge a hard time about carelessly exposing his magic, so he could say with absolute certainty that he would never be caught using it himself.

Morgana nodded her head in agreement. “Of course he wouldn’t. I’m going to fetch Arthur, perhaps he can talk some sense in to his Father.” She balled her hands into fists at the thought of another innocent soul losing their life because Uther refused to see sense. And for it to be Gaius of all people, the thought was unbearable. “Will you wait here? If anyone is to tell Uther, Arthur and I are down here, never mind that he brought Merlin, we’ll be locked in our rooms until Yule.”

“The prince dismissed them, but- we will await the new guards.” Lancelot replied.

Gwen nodded her head, giving her a watery smile. “We will do whatever we can to help.”

Morgana reached out to give her hand a comforting squeeze. She couldn’t begin to imagine how difficult it was for the older girl. Her own father had been wrongly accused of sorcery and he had paid the ultimate price. To have someone else she cared about go through it, must have been so difficult. Morgana wasn’t one for praying, but she silently begged whoever might be listening that Gaius’ story would not have such a tragic end.

“I’ll be right back,” Morgana promised as she disappeared through the door Arthur had left unlocked.

The King’s Ward hurried through the surprisingly empty corridor, wondering if Arthur actually had any braincells in that big head of his. Dismissing the guards from their posts was all very well and good but if Uther or the Witchfinder should happen upon them all gathered at the entrance to the dungeons, questions would be asked. Thankfully, the cells were empty, apart from the one being used to hold the court physician so she supposed that it was less suspicious for them to not be around. As her feet took her towards Gaius’ cell, Morgana pulled up short as she found Arthur lingering outside of the Witchfinder’s interrogation room.

She took one look at the King’s son and found her hands balling into fists as she approached him. “You _must_ make Uther see reason,” Morgana spat as she came to a stop in front of Arthur. “Gaius isn’t a sorcerer, this is madness.”

Arthur turned his attention away from the room and looked at Morgana. “Don't,” He said lifting his hand with a weary sigh. “save me the lecture. If you start shouting at me, I’ll burst.”

Morgana pouted as she looked at the older boy, well he was a man really. He’d come of age, been named Crown Prince and Heir and he already looked like he had aged a thousand summers without ever wearing the King’s crown. She was a little dismayed that he’d thought she was going to shout _at_ him, they might not always see eye-to-eye but they weren’t children anymore. Morgana didn’t shout _at_ him as nearly as much as she’d done in the past. Over the last while Arthur had been turning into a frightfully decent person and Morgana found less reasons to be cross with him, more often than not she was actually proud of him. Not that she was willing to tell him that of course, the last thing the kingdom needed was his head growing any larger.

“Did you know, that Gaius used to practice sorcery?” Arthur asked Morgana. He sounded so weary when he said it. Like he could hardly believe the words that had fallen from his lips.

It was startling news to her. If there was one thing Morgana had never understood, it was Uther’s hatred for magic. The way he seemed to cling onto the wrongs he had faced some twenty years ago. After the purge, after making the practice of magic illegal, the kingdom should have moved on. The King should have moved on. If anything Uther got worse as time went on.

More paranoid, crueller.

Morgana shook her head as she realised she hadn’t answered Arthur. “No.” 

Gaius was loyal to Uther. He was one of the most loyal members of the court. Honestly, Morgana didn’t know how he did it. Even when Uther was wrong and no one else could keep their temper, Gaius always did. He was the cool, voice of reason. More often than not he could talk the King out of making rash decisions. He was a man of science, a man of honour and for whatever reason Uther listened to him when he ignored all others. Gaius was one of the only people that Morgana could confidently state would never turn his back on the King.

Gaius had faith in his King, showed him nothing but loyalty, however Uther could not do the same for him. It made her sick to her stomach.

“He did,” Arthur stated as he paced back and forth across the damp stone floor. “Aredian told me as much during dinner, the other evening. Father confirmed it.”

“Uther _knew_?” Morgana balked.

Arthur ran a hand through his golden locks, a tell-tale sign that he was stressed. He nodded his head. “Yes. He said that he believed Gaius had fully turned his back on it.”

Morgana watched conflicted as Arthur continued to move back and forth growing more agitated. He seemed to be at war with something, and a small part of her secretly hoped he was beginning to doubt his father, doubt the teachings that the cruel man had instilled. For a moment, Morgana watched as the young man, the closest thing she had to a brother, paced and allowed herself to picture a future where she wouldn’t have to be so afraid. A future where people, innocent people wouldn’t be executed, where lit pyres would become nothing but a gruesome part of the past.

“Do you think, Gaius ever did magic in front of us?” Arthur asked, snapping Morgana out of her daydream. He turned to her, the torment rumbling in his blue eyes. “Do you think he’s been lying the entire time?”

Morgana took a step back from Arthur, concerned that he would even suggest that. “No.” Morgana replied simply. She gave the older royal a stern look. “This is _Gaius_ , Arthur. This is the man who has cared for you since birth. He is the man who tended every hurt you ever had. The man who cleaned us both up and held us when we felt like the world was ending. The man who gave us fairy tales and stories of adventure instead of cursive scrolls and grain reports,” Morgana watched as Arthur’s face fell as he looked at her. He took a step closer to her and reached out, but stopped himself, instead folding his arms across his chest. A classic sign that he was trying to protect himself from getting hurt and with horror, Morgana realised that tears had begun to slide down her face.

“Did you know, Gaius was the first person who mentioned my Father when I moved to Camelot?” Morgana asked, a bitter smile on her face. “No one else dared to mention him, and I was too afraid to speak of him in case it made Uther angry. I suppose everyone thought that if they didn’t talk about him, I wouldn’t get upset. But I was. I was so upset because I thought everyone was forgetting him and that I would forget him too.”

“’Gana,” Arthur murmured, heartbrokenly.

Morgana brought a hand up to wipe at her face. “It was before I tried to run away,” She smirked at the shudder that ran through Arthur, glad to know he was still traumatised by the whole experience too. “I helped Gaius do his rounds and when we were coming back to the citadel, he stopped at the market. We stopped at a stall and he told me that he remembered how my Father would stop at the market every Friday and buy a bag of boiled sweets for himself and, one for me.” Morgana smiled fondly as she recalled Gaius reaching into his pouch and producing two gold coins. “Gaius asked me if there were any I hadn’t tried yet and bought a bag of bramble drops for me and a bag of sugar almonds-”

“For me.” Arthur breathed. Arthur gave Morgana a watery smile as he realised that Gaius’ little tradition of leaving them with bags of sweets after their Friday lessons or taking them to the sweet stall had started with a much bigger act of kindness.

Morgana had adored Friday afternoons, growing up. With lessons out of the way and Arthur free from any sort of training with the knights the two of them had been allowed to spend time together, doing whatever they wished- when they weren’t fighting. Of course, that meant they often sought out Gaius and disturbed him, but the older man had never seemed to mind. He’d always been so pleased to see them, had taken them out of the citadel down to the town, even taken them searching for herbs on a few memorable occasions. He’d always been so good to them.

He was still good and brilliant to them now. They couldn’t let Uther do this to him.

“What are we going to do?” Arthur asked Morgana, sounding much younger and entirely too scared. “He’s confessed.”

Morgana scoffed. “And none of us believe it.” She stated. “According to Uther, magic…” She took a deep breath and made herself stand that little bit taller, squeezing her hands into fists at her side. “Magic corrupts people, it’s a force of evil.” She ignored the twist her heart gave in her chest. “Gaius is the _least_ evil person we know. Do you think if he was truly a bad person, he would have saved us any time we were deathly ill?”

Arthur shook his head. “You’re right, if he was anything like others who have attacked, he would have let us suffer. He would have been in the position to kill Father, never mind us.”

Morgana nodded. “Gaius is Uther’s fiercest supporter. If he says he’s turned his back on magic and hasn’t practiced, then I believe him.” She said firmly. “He wouldn’t hurt any of us. We know this, Uther _must_ know this.” She reached out to take Arthur’s hand. “You must speak with him. If he’s going to listen to anyone, he will listen to you.”

“Will he?” Arthur scoffed. His father wasn’t exactly known for being reasonable. They had clashed more and more over the past few years as Arthur continued to grow into his own person. “What will we do if he doesn’t?”

“I’m sure Gaius would fit behind the screen in my chambers.”

Arthur barked out a watery sounding laugh as he squeezed Morgana’s hand. “Yes,” He mused. “because that worked out so well for us last time.” Morgana gave him a little smirk. “You’re right though,” He said, sobering quickly. “We have to do something. Gaius wouldn’t rest if it was any of us in danger.” 

Morgana gave Arthur an encouraging nod. “Of course he wouldn’t, so we mustn’t either.”

“I’ll do what I can to reason with Father.” He pulled his hand free from her grasp before fishing out his keys from within his coat and pressing them into Morgana’s hands. “The changed guards will be here soon, give Merlin a little while longer but you both have to be out of the cell before they get back, alright?” Arthur cast a glance to the open cell down the corridor, worry written all over his faced. “Watch after Merlin?” He asked. “God knows what kind of trouble the idiot could get himself into if left to his own devices.”

Morgana smirked and nodded her head. She glanced down at Gaius’ open cell, unable to see the two of them but just able to make out the low murmur of their voices. “I promise,” She replied. “If anyone asks, I took the keys without your knowing.”

Arthur rolled his eyes and leaned forward, pressing a quick kiss to Morgana’s forehead before he even realised what he had done. Cheeks aflame, he righted himself and let out a small cough. “As if you’d be able to sneak by me.” He commented.

Morgana gave him a blinding smile. “Who’s to say, I haven’t already?” She reached out and patted his hand. “Be careful.”

Arthur rolled his eyes. “Aren’t I always?”

Morgana snorted. “I’ll be sure to remind you of that comment when you’re spending the night in a cell, _Wart_.”

“ _Brat_.” Arthur shot back, as he’d always done. The two of them chuckled before Arthur blew out a breath and a troubled look crossed his face. “Hopefully, it won’t come to that.”

Morgana watched as Arthur threw his shoulders back and steadied himself. She watched as the Arthur she knew and loved turned himself into the picture-perfect Crown Prince of Camelot, a hard look on his face.

“You can do this Arthur.” Morgana promised.

Arthur nodded his head, casted one last glance over his shoulder at Gaius’ cell before heading off.

Morgana waited until Arthur was gone from her sight before she moved across towards Gaius’ cell. Merlin and his mentor were standing in the centre of the tiny cell, locked in what looked like a serious conversation. She found herself unwilling to interrupt them, because if despite all their best efforts, this all went terribly wrong, this could be the last time Merlin and Gaius ever spoke to one another.

“It doesn’t matter why, all that matters is, if I can prove it was planted then you are saved!” Merlin stressed.

Morgana felt her spirits lift, if Merlin had discovered something that would help them save Gaius then that was wonderful. If there was proof, they could take to the King then he would have no choice but to listen to them, stop the execution and set Gaius free. She stepped forward to announce herself, ask the two what they had found-

“ _No._ ”

Gaius’ stern tone gave her pause.

“You must let this go.”

Morgana frowned again, pressing herself against the wall, taking a step back so that she wouldn’t be seen by either of them should they happen to look in her direction. Of course there would be some risks in going against Uther and the Witchfinder, but if Gaius was falsely accused then, Gaius should have wanted them to help him. He didn’t deserve this fate. Morgana would hardly stand by and let another soul be lost to this pointless war against magic. Gaius would not be the next victim of Uther’s hatred. He just couldn’t be.

“You were falsely accused,” Merlin pressed. “If I have a chance to prove that, I must take it.”

“No Merlin, you must not.” Gaius insisted.

“I don’t understand,” Morgana felt her eyes well with tears again as she listened to Merlin’s breath hitch. His words with laden with tears as he spoke to the man who had been his guardian in Camelot. “Do you _want_ to die?”

Morgana found herself holding her breath, waiting for the answer. Strangely afraid of what Gaius might respond. She hoped beyond all hope that he would not be a fool, that he would not sacrifice himself, not when they had a chance to help him. She had no qualms in telling him that Merlin would not be alone. Guinevere, Lancelot, Arthur and her would stand beside Merlin and do whatever it took to free Gaius. They would all go against Uther and they would do it gladly.

Of course Arthur loved his father and on some level Morgana supposed that she did too. After all, the man had given her a home, a seat at his table, a place in Camelot’s life- even if it no longer felt safe. She was grateful that he had taken care of her, had provided for her and given her a brother-like figure in Arthur. But, she would fight him for Gaius. For the man who did not discourage tears, the man who had hugged her more times than Uther ever had, for the love he had given her without ever needing too. Uther loved her; she knew that. He loved her out of a sense of duty, he loved her because he loved her Father and wanted to do right by him. But Gaius, he had given her love because he was kind, because he had seen something loveable in her. When she had been hurting and horrible and angry at the world, instead of punishing her, instead of berating her, Gaius had simply loved her. And while his love would never replace the love she had from her father, it felt similar. It reminded her of Gorlois, of the safety she felt when she had been by his side and that was something she would never be able to thank him for.

“Of course not,” Gaius breathed. “but neither do I want you to die. And die you surely will if you get too close to Aredian. He will trap you, Merlin. He will manipulate you and without ever meaning to, you will incriminate yourself. You must let this go.”

 _Incriminate himself?_ Morgana pondered, what on earth would Merlin incriminate himself with? Merlin was the most obvious person she had ever met, she highly doubted that he was the kind of soul that engaged in any sort of incriminating activities, never mind actually managed to keep them a secret.

“I must let you go?” Merlin asked around a sob.

“To do otherwise,” Gaius said, his voice thick. “would be an act of suicide.”

Morgana tried her best to swallow round the lump in her throat but found that no matter how hard she tried; she could not make it shift.

“I know I have no right to ask this of you,” Gaius said. “but when I’m…when I am gone, will you promise me something?”

  
“G-Gaius,” Merlin sobbed.

“Promise me that you will be careful? I won’t be around to protect you or to scold you for using magic so recklessly.”

Morgana felt her breath hitch in her throat as she listened to the watery laugh that escaped Merlin’s lips. Her heart started racing in her chest as she pressed herself harder against the damp wall behind her.

_‘You think it’s magic too? Please, merlin. I just need to hear someone say it so I don’t have to keep feeling like I’m imagining it.’_

“You must keep yourself and Morgana safe,” Gaius told Merlin. “I’m even more afraid of what Uther would do to her if he ever found out.

“Gaius,” Merlin whimpered.

 _No_ , Morgana thought as she brought a hand up to cover her mouth as a sob broke free. Her heart was pounding in her chest, the blood roaring in her ears as she tried her best to calm herself down. This couldn’t be true. It couldn’t be. She had gone to Merlin, had gone to Gaius thinking that they were her friends, that they would _help her_.

Merlin couldn’t have magic. She would have known. She would have been able to tell. He would have felt like her. He wouldn’t have let her be so scared. Merlin was a good person; Gaius was a good person. Besides, why on earth would Merlin have come to Camelot when it was a well-known fact that Magic was illegal? His mother, Hunith would have never sent her son to a place where his head would roll from his shoulders should he ever be caught.

Morgana felt as if her knees would give out beneath her.

They thought she had magic.

She knew she wasn’t crazy; she knew that there had been something else going on. They had thought it too but they had both lied.

Could Merlin even keep a secret?

Merlin couldn’t have magic.

_He didn’t have magic._

Merlin didn’t have magic…

Morgana let out another sob as a cold wave of dread washed over her.

…Merlin had magic…

_She had magic!_

The Lady Morgana, daughter of Sir Gorlois and Lady Vivienne Le Fay, Ward to King Uther Pendragon, the magic condemning tyrant, had magic.

Merlin had lied to her.

Gaius had lied to her.

_Oh Gods, she had magic….._

Two of the people she relied on, called her friends, two of the people she _thought_ she could trust most in the world had turned their backs on her. They had left her alone and afraid and that hurt more than anything else. The one hurt, the one fear she had desperately needed Gaius to sooth and he had belittled her. Made her feel like she was going insane instead of helping her, like he had always done. They had left her to the wolves, and what would have happened?

Morgana fought against the need to vomit as she realised that with Aredian around, her fear of him was rather appropriate. She could have exposed herself at any time. Gaius had just said it himself, the Witchfinder would have trapped her.

Would they have let him?

Would they have let her burn on the pyre if the tides had turned and she had been the one trapped in the cell, not Gaius?

Her lips quivered. Tears rolled down her pale cheeks as she stepped into the doorway of the cell. She moved forward, put her hand around the bars and watched as Arthur’s darling manservant embraced his guardian, sobbing into the older man’s dirty tunic. Anger swirled, hot and urgent in her stomach as the two of them held onto each other like it would be the very last time they were able to do so.

They had each other.

Morgana had no one, she realised. The realisation was enough to stop her tears in their tracks as she glared at the two of them.

She had a life-ending secret and no one to share her burden. The only two people who knew of her cursed existence stood together in the tiny cell, leaving her to fend for herself.

Gaius hushed Merlin, bringing his hand up to cradle his dark head of hair and Morgana was overwhelmed with the memory of the older man doing the same to her. He’d done it many times throughout her life. She had gone to him with questions, when things hadn’t made sense and she’d needed someone to explain what in the seven hells was happening. She had gone to Gaius, who had held her tightly as she recounted the bandit thrown through the air by an invisible force, after she dreamed about the man who had slit Arthur’s throat, after she had dreamed about burning in a painful fire every night for weeks on end after each incident. She had listened to Gaius as he soothed her, took his word as gospel and he had lied to her each and every time.

In that moment, something dark, something ugly reared its head inside Morgana’s heart and she was faced with the overwhelming urge to push the door shut on them. _Lock them both away and leave them to rot._ She could do it. They had done nothing to protect her, so why should she do so for them? Why should she risk her neck and go against the one man in all of Camelot who was sure to find out her secret? She could picture it now, Aredian addressing Uther- screaming to the whole court that the King’s Ward, the Lady Morgana was an evil sorceress. She would be killed on sight; Uther would not wait to build a pyre. And Arthur? Gods, she dreaded to think. He would berate her. He would be cruel, talk of betrayal and probably be the one to light the damn fire himself.

Morgana’s hand twitched, moving the door and the slight creak caused Gaius to lift his gaze and lock eyes with her. “My Lady,” He said softly causing both her and Merlin to flinch.

Merlin turned to face her; eyes bloodshot, face pale. He was shaking like a leaf, completely terrified and he looked young. So very, very young. It was startling in fact, that she could see a lot of herself in his face as he looked at her. Eyes wide, shoulders heaving as he fought to keep breathing even though it felt as if the whole world was crumbling around him.

The three of them stood in a somewhat uncomfortable silence until the bells began to peal outside in the night air. Merlin looked to Gaius in a panic, reaching for the older man’s hand and Morgana felt the anger dissolve.

“I…I’m sorry,” She said, wincing at how her voice cracked with the tears. “Merlin, we have to go. The guards are changing.”

Merlin nodded his head shakily as Gaius brought him in for another tight hug. “Oh my boy,” He said softly.

Morgana felt the dark, ugly thing shrivel up inside her chest.

“I’ll get you out Gaius,” Merlin promised as they broke apart.

Gaius simply smiled at him. Merlin moved to squeeze Morgana’s arm in thanks as he had done countless times before, but she stepped aside. Out of his reach. If he thought it odd, he chose not to comment on it as he stepped over the threshold of the cell. “Thank you, for giving me time.” Merlin smiled sadly at her.

“It is Arthur who deserves your thanks,” Morgana snapped. Merlin startled at the harshness of her tone. Morgana shook her head. “Gwen and Lancelot are waiting at the entrance, go to them quickly.” Merlin cast Morgana and Gaius an uneasy glance, before disappearing as instructed.

Morgana turned and looked back at Gaius as she quickly pushed the cell door closed, she brought Arthur’s ring of keys up to the lock but found herself hesitating.

“It’s alright my dear,” Gaius said as he stepped up towards the bars.

“I want to let you out,” Morgana whispered, annoyed at how another few tears escaped from her eyes. She couldn’t recall feeling so emotional. Normally she could steel herself and wait until she was tucked away in the privacy of her rooms before she broke down. As much as she wanted to let Gaius go she knew that if she carried out the act, then she would possibly face execution herself. Uther would not be forgiving, especially after what happened with Mordred. Arthur would most likely be punished too, even if she did claim to steal his keys, not to mention Merlin, Gwen and Lancelot. Uther would consider everyone close to Gaius an accomplice even if Morgana was the only one to physically free him from the cell.

Gaius wrapped his weathered hand around Morgana’s and gave it a comforting pat. “You and I both know that it isn’t worth the risk.”

“I’m sorry Uther is doing this to you.” Morgana found herself saying as she looked into Gaius’ eyes. “Gaius I-” She paused, she wanted to question the man. Ask him what she should do about her magic now that he had all but confirmed that she had it, what she should do about keeping Merlin safe from the Witchfinder. But she found the words dying in her throat.

He hadn’t bothered to tell her the truth before, why would he start now?

“I know,” Gaius said with a watery smile. “It has been a great pleasure to watch you grow into the kind, headstrong woman you have become Morgana. I know you will do great things.”

Morgana felt as if he had twisted a blade into her heart.

“Gaius,” Morgana whispered. “Y-you…”

The sounds of chainmail and boots filled the air as the new guards moved to take up their posts. Gaius squeezed Morgana’s hand round the bar. “Promise me, you won’t watch. Don’t let Merlin or Arthur or Gwen, either. I couldn’t bear knowing that would be your last memory of me.”

“I-I promise,” Morgana stuttered.

Gaius smiled softly. “I just want to protect you. It’s what I’ve always wanted to do.”

Morgana gaped at the older man, she imagined she looked quite the picture to him.

“My Lady?” A guard called out from behind her.

Morgana looked over her shoulder nervously as the guard started to approach them. Gaius dropped her hand and she moved away from the door. “Yes?”

“You shouldn’t be down here,” The guard said as he eyed Gaius through the bars.

Morgana plastered a fake smile on her face. “Of course,” She said with a small dip of her head. “I’m sorry, I just wanted to see him one more time. I can’t believe he would betray us all like this.” Morgana glanced at Gaius over her shoulder one last time. “I should be on my way.”

The guard nodded his head, “I can accompany yo-”

Morgana shook her head. “Thank you, but that’s not necessary. I shouldn’t keep you from your rounds any longer.”

“Of course, My Lady.” The Guard said with a bow as he watched her move past him.

Morgana bit her lip as she hurried out of the dungeons. She smiled at the guards she passed, dipping her head as they bowed to her. Reaching the stairs she let out a small breath, noting that it was just Gwen waiting for her.

“My Lady,” Her handmaiden breathed, a sigh of relief escaping her.

“Come Gwen,” She announced loudly, taking her hand as she began pulling her up the stairs. She made sure to press the keys in against Gwen’s hand. “I must prepare for dinner,” she said, making sure that the few guards seated around heard her.

“Of course.” Gwen smiled adjusting her grip. As the two of them walked further up the stairs, the servant moved the keys from her mistress’ hand into her own before sliding them into the pocket of her apron just as two men started walking down towards her and Morgana.

“My Lady,” They both greeted, not paying any notice to Gwen.

“Good evening,” Morgana responded as she lifted her hand to tuck a lock of her dark hair behind her ear. She watched as the guards’ eyes followed the movement before she slipped her arm into Gwen’s.

The two of them continued walking, holding their breath until they made it to the top of the stairs.

“Merlin?” Morgana breathed as the two of them stepped into the busy corridor and headed in the direction of the west staircase.

“Away with Lance before anyone arrived, only just.” Gwen replied. “I tried to come get you but I was caught, I thought it would be more suspicious if the guards had thought you’d taken me with you.”

“Thank the mother,” Morgana breathed. “you did the right thing.”

“Are you alright, Morgana?” Gwen asked. “You look awfully pale.”

Morgana did her best to nod her head and not burst into tears again. “Just seeing Gaius like that upset me,” She replied quietly as the two of them slipped into the bustle of staff as they hurried about to prepare dinner.

Gwen looked at the younger girl sadly and gave her arm a light squeeze.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp. Morgana knows! Honestly, with how much Gaius yelled at Merlin to be careful and how rubbish he was at covering for him *cough* tavern *cough* I love the idea of him being the one to spill the beans haha! 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter, see you all soon with the next.
> 
> As always, please let me know what you think.
> 
> P :) xo


	3. Chapter III: The Suffocating Darkness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First week of the new year and we're still in lockdown....
> 
> Thank you for all the love on this story, I can't believe how many people have read it so far! 
> 
> This is probably my favourite chapter because Morgana and Arthur shine like the real siblings they are and should have been in the show, I hope you all enjoy it. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin or any of its characters (if I did, things would have been very different, let me tell you). For the purpose of this fic, there are some scenes and dialog from The Witchfinder episode weaved throughout. 
> 
> Happy Reading!

* * *

Following their departure from the dungeons there had been very little time to plot the course of action the group were going to take. Despite overhearing the majority of Merlin and Gaius’ conversation, Morgana stood by and let Merlin say what he needed to. She didn’t press him on what had given him the hope that they might have the chance to clear Gaius’ name nor did she demand to know what the hells he and his guardian were playing at, keeping such a life changing secret from her.

Instead, when he pleaded for time- Morgana nodded her head and promised to give him as much of it as she could. She was perhaps, speaking out of turn as the younger man was not her servant but she knew that Arthur would hardly take offence to her dismissing Merlin from his duties for the remainder of the evening. Her honorary-brother had a genuinely caring heart and he would not begrudge Merlin some much needed time to himself, especially not after seeing how heartbroken his manservant was first-hand.

Arthur cared for Merlin, even if he was reluctant to admit it.

The foursome separated, Lancelot vowing to keep an eye on his friend and ensure that he didn’t do something reckless in the time that Morgana and Gwen would be away. Morgana found herself wondering if she could strangle Merlin and blame it on the knight, surely then she wouldn’t be breaking her promise to Arthur to watch after the youngest of them all. She could simply pass the buck to Lancelot and it would be his fault entirely if something happened to him.

Morgana scolded herself, there would be plenty of time to fall out with Merlin later.

The girls had hurried on their way to Morgana’s chambers and Gwen had been brilliant to prepare her for dinner so quickly. In no time at all; she was dressed, her face washed and powdered to cover any trace of her previous tears and her hair brushed to its healthy sheen and free-flowing around her shoulders.

Part of her, the little bitter heartbroken part of her soul had started throwing questions around. Why was she doing this? Why didn’t she demand answers from Merlin? Why hadn’t she asked Gaius to explain himself? The more rational part of her piped up again, reminding her that this wasn’t the time to focus on the stinging hurt she felt. This would all be resolved once Gaius was a free man and once the Witchfinder was far from the city walls.

Another, even smaller part of her secretly hoped that it had all been a huge misunderstanding, that she didn’t have anything to worry about because the thought of having to hide from Uther for the rest of his life filled her with a cold dread.

Morgana and Gwen had left her chambers quickly and made their way to Uther’s private dining room, the one he used when he wished to dine with her, Arthur and a guest or two. Normally, dinner with the King and Crown Prince was something Morgana enjoyed. A small semblance of what a normal family would do together. However as time rolled on that evening, she found herself dreading being stuck in a room with Uther Pendragon.

It was no secret that the nights before the pyre was due to be lit were filled with celebration as was the night that followed the burning. She had never understood why Camelot’s King took such pride in sentencing a soul to death, she couldn’t understand why others thought it something that should be celebrated too. The thought of having to sit through a dinner with Uther celebrating the fact that Gaius of all people would be the next to meet his maker by way of fire made Morgana feel positively ill. In fact, if she was being truthful the thought of sitting with Uther for even an hour was beginning to make her skin crawl, never mind the fact that he could have invited the Witchfinder along as well. She had managed to escape dinner with him the other night, feigning a headache, but she doubted Uther would believe the same excuse a second time around.

Gwen must have been able to sense her discomfort as she kindly walked Morgana to the dining room before taking her leave to the kitchen. Merlin may not have been there to attend them that night, but Morgana was secretly pleased that Gwen would be. Hopefully, her handmaiden’s presence would bring her comfort.

Morgana took a deep breath as she indicated for the guards posted on either side of the door to open them for her. As the wood parted and the room opened to her, she steeled the nerves buzzing inside her and held her head high as she walked into the room. She wondered if anyone would be able to see the cracks in her ‘perfect ward’ mask, the ones she felt were blatantly obvious. For how could she be the perfect ward to Uther, when she was in fact the thing he hated most in the world?

She was pleasantly surprised to find that it was just Arthur present, the blonde was sullen in his seat to the right side of the table. Walking closer, her heart sank a little in her chest as she realised that the servants had set the table for four, instead of the usual three.

“We’re to have company.” Arthur’s voice was full of poorly disguised rage.

Morgana was aware of his sapphire eyes tracking her movements as she walked round to the place set for her and collected the plate and goblet. If Uther thought she was going to sit anywhere near the man who had caused them all so much pain in the short time he had been in the city, he was sorely mistaken. Without saying a word, she walked back round to the side Arthur was sitting and moved to the empty place next to him, placing the plate and goblet on the oak surface before sliding into the seat.

“And what have I done to earn such an honour?” Arthur asked, the corners of his lips quirking into a tiny smile.

Morgana rolled her eyes at the older royal, as if his very presence was enough to bring her annoyance. However, judging the way his smile grew wider, he saw right through it. So Morgana turned to him and sank back into her chair, sitting in a manner that would not be considered as lady-like. “What’s life without a little rebellion?” She quirked causing Arthur to snort.

“Quite the fitting moto for you, ‘Gana,” He jested.

“Shut up,” Morgana shot back as George and Gwen appeared in the room with a few of the younger kitchen boys. They moved to set the table with meats, cheese, bread and sweet puddings and fruit.

The very thought of having to eat any of it made Morgana feel ill.

She jumped when she felt Arthur’s hand wrap around her own. She lifted her gaze from the food and looked at him as he gave her hand a little squeeze, he looked as green around the gills as she felt. Offering him what she hoped was a comforting smile, she squeezed his hand back as she tried to swallow round the lump that had appeared in her throat.

The two of them must have looked quite the pair. Early to dinner, both wearing sombre shades. She almost opened her mouth to tease Arthur about being able to dress himself without the help of his manservant, but couldn’t bring herself to do it.

Dressed in dark breeches and boots, charcoal tunic and velvet jacket Arthur looked every inch a mourning Prince. And there she was tucked in at his side, dressed in a velvet grey gown, one that had often made an appearance at the feasts Uther held to celebrate the death of another sorcerer. He’d voiced his dislike of the gown many times, tried to bribe her with new brightly coloured ones but she’d refused to listen to him.

“How’s Merlin?” Arthur asked quietly as they watched Gwen shepherd the younger boys back out the servant’s passage to collect the main dish for the night.

“How do you think, Arthur?” Morgana asked. Arthur narrowed his eyes at her and she couldn’t help but roll hers in return. “Devastated.” Morgana continued as she watched George approach the table with a pitcher of wine in hand.

The servant paused as he took in the sight of Morgana in a different seat and floundered for something to say. Morgana simply smirked at the young man, daring him to say something about her new seat. Of course, George was very dedicated to his job and not at all like Merlin, he wouldn’t dare to speak out of turn. Still, the thought of it was amusing.

Arthur couldn’t help but roll his eyes at the neurotic servant. “Morgana felt it would be nice for Aredian to sit at my Father’s side. As a thank you, for his hard work.”

“Of course, My Lord.” George responded with a quick dip of his head before moving to fill their goblets.

Morgana was quick to take a drink, if only to hide the smirk on her lips at how disgusted Arthur clearly felt by uttering those words. The servant took the slight change in seating arrangements in his stride however and rearranged the place setting on the other side of the table so it was in Morgana’s usual spot instead.

“You got out alright though?” Arthur asked. “from, _you know_.”

Morgana couldn’t help the laugh that escaped her. “Gods Arthur, you really aren’t subtle.” Arthur pouted at the insult. “We were fine, Lancelot had whisked Merlin away before anyone saw him. The guards were more concerned to find me down there alone, no one said anything.” The fact that Arthur worried for the younger boy so much caused Morgana to smile.

Arthur nodded his head. “Good.”

“I dismissed him for the night,” She said. “In case you were wondering where he was. I know it’s not my place, but I didn’t think it was fair to have him serve us.”

Arthur waved her off. “Don’t be daft, you did the right thing. Especially if _he’s_ going to be joining us.”

Morgana shuddered at the thought. “Did you get a chance to speak with Uther?”

“Briefly,” Arthur responded, his jaw clenching. “Aredian asked to speak with him. Details for the morning, no doubt. Father wasn’t all that keen on listening to me. Perhaps, we’ll need to hide Gaius in my chambers this time, hmm?”

Morgana looked at Arthur with sad eyes.

However, before she could say any more on the matter, even tell him that perhaps Merlin and Lancelot would have time to find something useful to help clear Gaius’ name, the doors to the dining room opened and Uther and Aredian appeared.

Morgana pushed herself to her feet at the same time as Arthur, dropping to a curtsey as the King walked by to his spot at the head of the table. She found herself unable to look the Witchfinder in the eye as he greeted both her and Arthur. Standing to her full height again, she watched as George pulled out Uther’s seat and waited for him to be off his feet before she sat back down.

Uther looked at her with a raised eyebrow as she leaned forward and picked up her goblet of wine. George pulled the seat out for Aredian at the King’s left and allowed him to sit before pouring wine for the King and his guest, briefly mentioning that Morgana felt it was more appropriate for him to be seated so close to the King.

Morgana felt her breath catch in her throat as both Uther and Aredian looked at her, she knew that Uther could see right through that excuse but for once he chose not to comment on it.

“Well,” The Witchfinder drawled, causing the hairs on the back of Morgana’s neck to stand up. “that was unnecessary, but I thank you for your kindness, Lady Morgana.”

Morgana raised her goblet to take a drink as so not to say anything. Thankfully, Gwen chose that moment to come back into the room arms laden with roasted duck. She curtseyed to the King before placing it down close to him and the two kitchen boys placed down the bowls of potatoes and carrots they had been carrying.

Uther waited for them to step back and fall out of his eyeline before addressing the table. “Tonight, Camelot shall sleep soundly with another one of our foes locked away, thanks to our friend Aredian.” He raised his goblet to toast the Witchfinder.

“Thank you, Sire.” Aredian said as he knocked goblets with the King.

Morgana raised her goblet towards him although every inch of her being was crying out not to. How Uther could toast such a vile man was beyond her, but she was anything but surprised by the action. Without taking a sip as was customary, she returned the goblet to the table and found herself glaring back at the glare Uther was sending her way. Thankfully, the King decided to say nothing more and instead lifted his fill of roast duck from the platter in front of him. Morgana cast a glance at Gwen to find her in the corner by George, wringing her hands together in her apron, her eyes flittering to the Witchfinder every so often.

Arthur passed her a plate with bread and cheese and Morgana found herself taking a small helping for her plate. A look at Arthur’s plate showed that he was feeling the same, as he had a fraction of his normal helpings.

She could feel both Uther and Aredian’s eyes on her, but neither said anything. Instead chose to chat amongst themselves as they filled their plates.

For the most part, dinner was uneventful. Morgana and Arthur were content to nibble and pick at their food and for whatever reason Uther seemed to let them get away with it. A small part of Morgana wondered if the King was feeling some sort of remorse for the fact that Gaius was locked in the dungeon and he understood how distressing that must have been for the two of them. Instead of encouraging them to interact with himself and Aredian, Uther seemed quite content to keep them out of the conversation altogether. Arthur seemed to be fine with the set up as well, a silent soul at her side. The only words she heard him utter were a quiet ‘ _thank you Guinevere’_ after she refilled his goblet and Morgana shoved a piece of bread between her lips to stop the smile from appearing on her face, should Uther finally look their way and notice.

Thanking a servant was unheard of in the Pendragon household, Uther a firm believer that they were another class of people altogether, below him in every way. Arthur had gone through a phase where he too was cold and harsh towards the staff. It was nice to see the change in him. Gone was the pig-headed brute she had grown accustomed to sharing space with, instead he was becoming a very decent, very noble man. She had no doubt that his manservant had a large part to play in the attitude change, after all no one quite called out Arthur on his bullshit like Merlin did. Sometimes, Morgana thought about asking him for tips because she might have been doing it for as long as she could remember, but it was only over the course of the past year or so that her words truly seemed to have any effect on the Crown Prince.

Merlin deserved a raise, more than really.

 _But Merlin lied to you._ A snide little voice whispered in her head and she found the warmth in her chest disappearing as quickly as it had appeared. Morgana allowed her gaze to glance towards Aredian for just a moment. He was already looking at her, which caused her to shrink in her seat as she reached for some grapes with a trembling hand. _He knows_. The little voice whispered and Morgana brought both her hands down under the table and out of sight as she tried to calm her racing heart.

Out the corner of her eye, she watched Arthur cast a glance in her direction as he reached for his goblet. After a moment, she felt his boot knock against her own and she lifted her foot to rest her ankle against his.

Arthur, calmed by the action and sank back into his chair without voicing his concern. He leaned his ankle into Morgana’s, the familiar pressure comforting to them both. The routine was one that the two of them had come up with, when they felt it wasn’t appropriate to outright ask if the other was alright. It had proved as a useful signal over the years, if they were in reach of one another. A quick hard tap on her toes and Morgana would be making an excuse to pull Arthur away from the clutches of a terrifying Princess or noble woman pleading her daughter’s case for courtship. Just as Morgana would stamp on Arthur’s toes if he needed to shut up or save her. A swift kick to the shin meant ‘abort everything’ and was used when the other needed to calm down so Uther didn’t throw them in the dungeons for the night.

The group managed to make their way through the courses with little issue. Gwen was always quick to step in and clear the hardly touched platefuls so that Uther would not say a word. It wasn’t until the empty dishes had been cleared away, a small selection of candied fruits and sweet treats left on the table with wine that things went south.

Morgana hadn’t been paying attention to the conversations that had passed between the older men, her mind very much elsewhere. She wondered what Lancelot and Merlin were up to, hopped that the older of the two would try and keep control of the situation and stop Merlin from doing anything too stupid.

“Where will your travels take you next, my friend?” Uther asked, drawing Morgana’s attention.

Aredian swallowed his mouthful of wine as he considered the King’s question for a moment. Morgana watched as Gwen stepped forward and placed a bowl of sugared almonds between her and Arthur, she noticed his gaze falling to them, jaw clenching, before she dragged her gaze back to the Witchfinder.

“I think I shall stay in Camelot a little longer, Your Majesty,” Aredian responded. “with your blessing of course. I would like to be sure that I haven’t missed any other magic users or _accomplices_ , before I take my leave.” His eyes fell on Morgana.

The King’s Ward found herself trying to swallow around the drying of her mouth and throat as the Witchfinder continued to look at her. What on earth did that mean? Surely he knew nothing about her, nothing about her _condition_. He couldn’t have. Aredian’s gaze was unwavering from her own and her breath hitched in her throat. She had to keep telling herself that there was no way he could know anything.

Arthur scoffed. “There are no accomplices,” he informed the room. Seeing the Witchfinder open his mouth to argue, he shook his head. “Even if there were, they’d have fled the moment you put Gaius in iron.”

“That may be, Prince Arthur,” Aredian said his voice oozing with such hatred that it caused Morgana to reach for Arthur’s hand under the table. Arthur, for his part remained completely unfazed and brought their hands to rest against this knee. “But, it is my duty to ensure that I have removed all magic from Camelot before moving on.”

“Perhaps,” Morgana hissed, before she could think about stopping herself. “Your duty should be to find the real sorcerer instead of wasting your time with poor Gaius.”

Arthur squeezed her hand almost painfully. Morgana found herself swallowing around the tightness of her throat as she shot a quick glance to where both Gwen and George were looking at her with wide eyes. Excellent, she thought as she brought her gaze back to the Witchfinder. His attention was fully on her now and it took everything in her not to shrink at his disgusted gaze.

“Morgana, do not start with this nonsense,” Uther said as he reached for his goblet. He looked to Arthur. “Is this why you two are sat together? To gang up?”

“Nonsense?” Morgana cried. “Gaius is innocent and you hav-”

Arthur booted her under the table, hard.

Uther slammed his goblet down on the table, clearly having lost his little margin of patience much faster than he normally would. “He _confessed_. And while it brings me little pleasure to do so, he must be punished for his crimes.”

“His confession,” Morgana snarled. “and do you honestly believe it? _Anyone_ would confess under the hands of Aredian!”

The Witchfinder, seemed all too pleased by her reaction.

“You are going to burn an innocent man, surely you can see this is madness, Father?” Arthur stressed.

Aredian hummed. “Perhaps instead of looking for accomplices, I should be checking for enchantments.”

Uther’s eyes nearly bulged out of his head before he turned to look back at his son and ward wildly.

Morgana felt her breath hitch. If Uther felt that either of them enchanted, goddess knows what he would let Aredian do to them. “Don’t be ridiculous,” Morgana said, trying not to think of the way her voice quaked.

The Witchfinder raised an eyebrow at her.

“We are not enchanted, Gaius would never!” Arthur yelled as he squeezed Morgana’s hand tighter still. “Father, _please_.” Arthur stressed. “You _know_ Gaius. You have said it yourself; you would not be the King you are today without his aid! See reason.”

“Arthur, enough!” Uther bellowed as he got to his feet, his fists resting against the wood of the table.

“We owe Gaius our lives,” Morgana added. “He has done nothing but serve you faithfully, all these years.”

The Witchfinder levelled the King with a look. “I had no idea that the royal household was so sympathetic towards magic users, King Uther.” He commented before taking a sip of wine. “What kind of King, will you make, I wonder, Prince Arthur?”

“ _How dare you_!” Morgana spat as she rose to her feet, yanking her hand free from Arthur’s. “Arthur will be a good and just King. Camelot will prosper under his rule.” She cast a glance at Arthur and found him looking back at her with a surprised expression on his face. She nearly huffed. Sure, she teased him and enjoyed winding him up and making his life that little bit harder, but he had to know that when it came down to it, she would always support him. They were after all, as good as brother and sister. Siblings teased and fought all the time, but she would be damned if she let anyone speak to Arthur in such a cruel manner. She moved her gaze to Uther. “People will not suffer unnecessarily at his hand as they do with _you_.”

It was like striking a match. What little reasonable part of Uther that remained, vanished altogether. His eyes darkened, his face hardened as he drew to his full height and marched from his position at the head of the table to where they stood. The memory of Uther wrapping his hand around her throat, filled Morgana’s mind and she found herself taking a step away from him as Arthur scrambled to his feet and made sure to stand between them.

“Stop it,” Arthur pleaded with his father as he reached a hand out behind him and pushed Morgana’s stomach so she was out of his reach. Further away from the King’s fury.

Uther stood toe to toe with Arthur, his eyes still narrowed on Morgana. “Perhaps you would like to spend an evening in the dungeons,” He hissed. “How dare you speak to me this way!”

Morgana didn’t flinch as Uther raised his voice. She was used to it. “How dare you treat people this way,” She shot back. “Another innocent man is suffering under your so-called care Uther, and you are doing nothing about it! You hear the word _magic_ and you lose your mind! You sentenced Tom to death, an innocent man died because of you and now Gaius is suffering the same fate.” Morgana didn’t dare take her eyes off the enraged King to check on Gwen.

“Father!” Arthur yelled as Uther jerked forward. Thankfully, the Prince’s reflexes came to his aid and he collided with his chest instead of letting Uther past. Arthur brought his hands up and pushed the King back away from him. “Morgana is right,” Arthur said as Uther stood heaving, glaring at them both. “You hear the very suggestion of magic and you…you let it consume you. Gaius would never betray you and yet you’ve sentenced him to death, and for what? A confession that could have been easily forced ou-”

Arthur was cut off as Uther moved like he’d been possessed by the devil himself and backhanded his son’s face with his un-gloved hand. Arthur had been caught so unaware by the action that the force of the hit twisted his neck in a painful way as his check and upper lip exploded in pain.

Morgana brought her hands up to cover her mouth as a gasp escaped her lips, she was vaguely aware of Gwen’s gasp and George’s nervous stuttering as her ears began to ring with the blood that was rushing to them. In all the years she had been a member of the Pendragon House, she had seen Uther do many horrible things to Arthur. Uther had belittled and undermined his son, bullied and tormented him, punished him in unreasonable ways but she had never seen him raise his hand to him.

“You continue to show me that you are not ready to rule this Kingdom,” Uther said.

Morgana flinched along with Arthur as he slowly turned his head to look back at his father.

“You think you are noble, trying to fight for your friends? How many times will I have to tell you, Kings do not have friends? You have subjects, people who will follow you because you will be their ruler, not because they give a damn about you.”

Morgana’s eyes filled with tears as she watched Arthur’s shoulders hunch in. She was suddenly transported back in time, when Uther spoke some very similar, dreadful words to a young Prince who was grieving the tragic loss of his very first friend.

“You forget your place, the natural order of things and that makes you _weak_ Arthur.” Uther continued. “Honestly, the thought of you- ruling in my absence. I cannot bare it.”

“Stop it!” Morgana pleaded as she stepped forward, the image of seventeen-year-old Arthur fading from her mind as she focused on the twenty-two-year-old in front of her. Cupping his cheeks in her shaking hands, she carefully inspected the damage. The corner of his mouth was an angry colour, a rivet of blood dribbling down his face towards the edge of his chin. Clearly the King’s signet ring had caught the fragile skin and torn into it.

She looked at the stony expression on Arthur’s face and found herself cringing. Emotional, loud, angry, prat-like Arthur she could cope with. She couldn’t cope with this, not the closed off, hardened version of him that pushed the world away.

“ _Wart_ ,” She murmured in the hopes of stopping the shutters from closing completely. However, the term of endearment went unheard as Arthur simply pulled her hands away from his face and stood to his full height once more.

Morgana felt something akin to loss bloom within her chest as Arthur stepped around her to face down his father. She wanted nothing more than to pull him from the room and hide away with him like they used to do when they were younger and Uther’s temper got the better of him. Although, as she looked between the son and father, she didn’t suppose building a fort in their chambers would do anything to heal the hurt Arthur was feeling.

“You’re making a mistake,” Arthur said simply and Morgana was amazed that his voice didn’t shake.

“Enough,” Uther spat back. “I will hear no more of this! You will go to your room and you will remain there, under guard, until I summon you to the balcony. _Guards!_ ”

The armed men appeared from the other side of the closed doors and marched their way down towards the table.

“Escort the Prince to his chambers. He is not to leave, under any circumstances.” Uther looked at his son. “You disappoint me, Arthur.”

The prince said nothing as the guards grabbed hold of him. Morgana watched in horror as they frog-marched him from the room with far more force than was necessary. She followed them half way across the room, watching as they excited from the dining room and headed off to the left, vanishing from her sight.

Whirling round, she glared at Uther with an expression that could very well freeze over the fiery pits of hell, but the tyrant King was not phased. She opened her mouth to tell him exactly what she thought of him, but was stopped short as he raised his hand dismissing her and spoke first.

“I suggest, you think very carefully about your next words,” He hissed pointing at her. “Or you will spend a night under guard as well. I have every mind to lock you up for how you’ve wound Arthur up.”

Morgana scoffed. “How _I’ve_ wound…” She let out a bitter laugh. “You are joking. If you let Gaius die, you will be murdering an innocent man! Arthur knows that you are _wrong_ and he is speaking out against you, to try and do something about it. I wish he did it more often.” She said simply.

“You forget your place, Morgana!” Uther roared. Eyes wild and dark as he glared at her. “I am your King and you will do better to show me the respect I deserve!”

“I am showing you far more than you deserve Uther Pendragon,” Morgana hissed. It went against every fibre in her being not to say any more than that but a glance at the Witchfinder and the smirk he wore was enough to remind her that time was not on their side. She could spend all night arguing with Uther but it would be for nothing, he wouldn’t see reason because he was not a reasonable man.

With Arthur otherwise detained for the night, it fell to her to insure that Gaius was seen free. The only good thing about Arthur being confined to his chambers, she supposed, was he wouldn’t be able to take the fall for whatever happened before dawn. He wouldn’t be able to protect her either, but in the grand scheme of things that didn’t really matter.

“I hope he never forgives you,” Morgana said simply as she glared at Uther. “because I _never_ will.”

“Get out of my sight!” Uther hissed.

Morgana looked to Gwen and nodded her head at her handmaiden. The older girl paused to offer the King a shallow curtsey as she passed but Morgana offered nothing of the sort, she simply glared at the Witchfinder, unsurprised to find him still smirking as he sipped his wine, before she turned on her heel and stalked out of the room.

The two women were silent, vibrating in their anger as Morgana led them to Gaius’ rooms. Walking along the corridor she couldn’t help but pause when she caught sight of the men laying the foundations for the pyre in the courtyard. The overwhelming sense of dread that had been plaguing her since the Witchfinder’s arrival in Camelot felt as if it was ready to bubble over completely. In a twist of panic, she imagined herself locked in the dungeon awaiting execution instead of Gaius. It was a very real fear. For as long as Uther remained King, there would be no place in Camelot for magic.

She could only pray that when Arthur took the throne, things would change.

Drawing her eyes away from the window, she followed after Gwen who had gained quite the lead, her handmaiden lost in her own world as she worried about the fate of their dear physician and their Prince.

In what felt like very little time, they had reached the quiet corner of the castle. The King’s Ward didn’t bother to knock on the chamber door, simply stepped inside, allowing Gwen to step in behind her before slamming the door shut behind them both.

Merlin and Lancelot jumped from where they were perched at the workbench.

“M-Morgana?” Merlin stuttered out as she turned round to face him, her expression crumpling as she took in the destruction of the room and the events of the dinner caught up with her. “whatever’s happened?” Merlin questioned as he stood.

“Oh,” Gwen sniffled as she found herself overcome with emotion. “it was awful. Arthur and Morgana, were standing up for Gaius.” She said proudly. “They were brilliant, George and I could hardly breathe the entire time.” Morgana’s lip quivered as she listened to Gwen speak. “They tried to make Uther see reason but he was having none of it. Then Aredian, he-he,”

“The Witchfinder had dinner with you and the King?” Lancelot asked.

Morgana nodded her head as she moved to sit on the bench by the work table, exhausted by everything that had happened. “At Uther’s request.” She confirmed.

Gwen took a shuddering breath as she tried to calm herself. “He said something cruel about the household sympathising with magic users and Uther snapped. He said the most disgusting things about A-Arthur and him not having any friends and he-” Gwen trailed off heartbroken.

Merlin and Lancelot looked to Morgana as the maidservant dissolved into tears. The knight in training was quick to embrace her as Merlin moved to take Morgana’s hand as a few tears escaped, however she leaned away from his touch. Merlin was nearly vibrating out of his skin with worry.

“Uther hit him.” Morgana said quietly as she met Merlin’s azure gaze. “He has been many things over the years, but I have never seen him strike Arthur.”

“I don’t understand how he could do that, how any father could do that to their own child.” Gwen added. “He makes me so, so… _cross_!” Gwen huffed.

Merlin’s eyes were ablaze. She was glad to see that he felt the same rage as she was under her tears of shock. “Where is he?” Merlin asked. “Where’s Arthur?”

“Uther sent him to his rooms, under guard.” Morgana answered. “None of us will be able to get anywhere near him.”

“What does he need?” Merlin asked. “Do you think he’ll develop a black eye?”

“I don’t know, Uther’s ring, it split his lip and his cheek was scarlet.” She sighed. “It all happened so fast.”

Merlin nodded his head in understanding before moving to search through a small collection of unbroken vials and jars at the end of the workbench. “We’ve been trying to salvage what we can,” Lancelot informed the girls as they watched him. “Should anyone need anything in Gaius’ absence.”

Morgana nodded her head. “That was thoughtful.” She said as she looked around. Papers and broken glass lay scattered all over the floor, books and journals pulled from shelves. Herbs and flowers trampled into the flagstones beneath their feet. The cot that Gaius slept in, torn to shreds, sheets and mattress ruined. Arthur had told her the knights had been ruthless under Aredian’s orders, but she hadn’t been expecting this kind of mess.

“Poor Arthur,” Gwen breathed as she wiped at her face. “he’ll be so upset. Uther should give him more credit; he is a good man.”

Lancelot nodded his head. “The best. I have never known another royal like him."

Morgana watched as Merlin grinned to himself, seemingly agreeing with the words of his friends. “And what of you, Merlin?” Morgana asked. She knew that the younger boy adored his master, she just didn’t know why. Not when she knew Merlin’s big secret.

“What do I think of Arthur?” Merlin asked. “He’s a prat-”

“ _Merlin_ ,” Gwen chastised as Morgana snorted.

“-but,” Merlin continued. “he’ll be the greatest King this world has ever seen.”

“High praise indeed,” Morgana answered quietly. How could a young man with magic think so highly of an anti-magic monarch? Perhaps, Merlin hoped that Arthur would make changes, like she did.

Merlin was successful in procuring a jar of familiar looking paste. The green tinge looking back at her from inside the clear glass recognisable before Merlin had even pressed it into her hand. Gaius’ cure-all healing paste. “Will he need anything else?” Merlin asked.

Morgana shook her head. “You know him, he won’t take it. Not that I think I’ll be able to get this anywhere near him.” She passed it between her hands, something to occupy herself with.

Merlin nodded his head, although everyone in the room knew that while Gaius’ healing salve might do the job in fixing Arthur’s physical wound, the mental ones and the slashes that would have been carved into his heart by his Father’s cruelty would take much longer to heal, if they ever did.

Morgana wanted to strangle the King, she wanted to hurt him as much as he hurt Arthur. “Uther, won’t see Gaius free.” Morgana said as she cleared her throat and wiped at her eyes. Now was not the time for crying. It was the time for action. The hours were rolling on and they were nowhere near freeing their beloved Physician. “It’s up to us.”

“ _Us_?” Merlin startled. “Morgana, no. I couldn’t ask that of you.”

Morgana shook her head. “You’re not. I’m telling you; I will help you Merlin. I won’t see Gaius burn for something he didn’t do.” She wished that she wouldn’t see anyone burn for the crime of being different, but that was an issue they could try and tackle later down the line. “Do you have a plan?” She asked.

Merlin shook his head. “Not as such, not yet. Gaius was set up, but that’s all I know.”

“I believe you.” Morgana replied softly.

“By who?” Gwen asked, confused.

“Aredian planted that amulet.” Lancelot said. “Neither Merlin or Gaius had ever seen it before.”

Gwen looked around the room confused. “But, why would he do such a thing?”

“Aredian is paid to catch sorcerers. Maybe he doesn’t care if someone is guilty or not. He gets confessions by lying, planting evidence. Just as long as he gets a confession- he gets his money.”

Morgana frowned. “While I can’t account for his other employers, I know Uther would not part with any coin until he knew the sorcerer were dead. Aredian won’t be paid until Gaius is dead.”

“Alright,” Gwen said with a nod. “How will we get this proof?”

“We’d need to find it.” Lancelot responded. “And there’s one place I would start by checking, the Witchfinder’s chambers.”

Gwen shook her head. “No! If any of us got caught doing that, we’d join Gaius on the pyre.”

Morgana thought about it for a few moments. “We’ll need to keep Aredian out of his chambers then, while Merlin and Lancelot search them.”

“And how do you suppose we do that?” Gwen asked, placing her hands on her hips.

“Let him continue his questioning,” Morgana said with a shrug.

“No.”

“Absolutely not.”

Merlin and Gwen spoke at the same time, before blushing profusely at the blatant defiance in their tones. Morgana expected as much from Arthur’s manservant, but to hear it in Gwen’s voice- she was almost proud.

“He’s a dangerous man, Morgana. What if he tricks you into saying something you don’t mean?” Merlin questioned.

She could see the panicked look in his eyes, and it annoyed her. Why would he start showing concern for her now when he had been so content to leave her alone, lie to her before?

For now, she had the upper hand. While Aredian might think something off, Morgana knew she had magic and she would make sure to be careful so the Witchfinder wouldn’t be able to catch her unawares. She knew how to play the game, how to adopt the role of an unsure, nervous, young woman of the court. She had been playing the courtiers for years and she had always come away with what she wanted of them. It would be quite easy to play the emotional, terrified ward- very little of it would be acting.

“I know, but I’m expecting him to.” Morgana replied.

“He’s already questioned you,” Gwen worried. “won’t he get suspicious if you seek him out?”

Morgana let out a little laugh she thought of how Aredian’s eyes had strayed to her all throughout dinner. “Oh no, Gwen. I won’t go to him. He’ll come for me. I know he will.” She sent the group a wicked grin. “I’ll just make it easy for him and be somewhere he can find me.” After all, that was part of the game, making your opponent think they had the upper hand. Morgana had been taught the skills required for court by some of the best women she’d ever known. Not to mention, she’d been taught how to hunt by Camelot’s finest ever knight.

For once, Aredian would be the prey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Proud member of 'hate Uther Pendragon' fan-club. 
> 
> P. xo


	4. Chapter IV: A Twilight Interlude

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everybody! I hope you're all well. Thank you to everyone for all the love on this wee story, I'm so glad you're all enjoying it. 
> 
> This chapter is a lil bit different. I had it included in the last chapter and then moved it to the start of the upcoming 5th chapter and decided that it didn't really fit with either so I made it into one of its own because our sweet bub Arthur deserves some time to himself to decompress. 
> 
> Heads Up: There's one swear word and a very short description of some symptoms of a panic attack, just in case either of those things should make anyone feel uncomfortable. If you want to check it out before reading, I've listed them in the notes at the end of the chapter.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin or any of its characters (if I did, things would have been very different, let me tell you). For the purpose of this story, there are some scenes and dialog taken from 'The Witchfinder' episode weaved throughout. 
> 
> Happy Reading!

* * *

To say that he was angry would have been a gross understatement.

Arthur was positively seething.

The feeling had been bubbling away inside him from the moment his father had first dismissed his pleas to release Gaius and sought council from the Witchfinder. It had boiled away over the course of the past few days, reaching an uncomfortable pressure before exploding out of him the moment he had been shoved unceremoniously into his chambers by the guards.

The taller of the two men, one that Arthur recognised as his Father’s own personal guard, had stalked to his bedside cabinet and removed his keys with a flourish. How Morgana had returned them without his knowledge he wasn’t sure- although he suspected Guinevere had a large part to do with it. He was glad however, that he didn’t have to explain their absence to his Father’s lacky.

With his keys gone, the doors had been closed, locked and bolted from the outside and he had seen red. A furious roar had escaped Arthur as everything boiled over and the young prince began trashing his chambers.

Bedclothes hauled from the mattress and tossed to the floor, papers and trinkets swiped from every surface, desk upturned, chairs on their sides, clothes thrown to the floor. A storm by the name of Arthur Pendragon passed through the room destroying everything in his path.

Room in complete disarray, the red mist lifted from Arthur’s eyes as he stood amongst the carnage of his belongings. Feathers from his burst pillow fell and settled in amongst the mess and where there had been burning rage, there was only the crushing weight of sadness and heartbreak left behind.

Arthur brought a hand up to his chest as it heaved. His shoulders hitched with the effort of dragging air into his lungs past the soul-destroying weight of failure that seemed to be squeezing every inch of his body. On shaky legs, he crossed the floor and sank down to sit with his back pressed up against the foot of his bed.

On the floor, the heavy feeling in his chest hadn’t lessened and he found himself rubbing his knuckles back and forth across his tunic over the place where it felt the heaviest. Tingles started dancing through his hands, spreading up his arms and he whined, realising that if he didn’t calm down soon, it would only get worse.

Arthur shook himself as he made a conscious effort not to fold in on himself, it had been so long since he had last felt like this and it unsettled him greatly. He looked around at the destruction he had caused and was instantly reminded of the mess that the guards had made of Gaius’ chambers. Arthur brought a hand up to rub at the moisture that was gathering across the back of his neck. He let out an unsteady breath as he allowed himself to turn his thoughts to Merlin.

His manservant would no doubt, throw a fit when he next paid him a visit and saw the mess that he’d made. He could imagine the way his jaw would drop, the spluttering that would fill the air before the insults, it caused the corner of his lips to twitch. However, the brief moment of amusement- because a flustered, irritated Merlin would always bring him some amusement- lasted for a few seconds before Arthur realised that Merlin would probably be spending his time cleaning up his and Gaius’ rooms before coming to him. The image of Merlin sweeping broken glass from the floor of the physician’s quarters all alone filled Arthur’s mind causing his eyes to sting again.

He ran a hand through his messy golden locks, cursing everything and everyone. This wasn’t fair. Arthur couldn’t remember the last time he had felt so helpless. Well, actually that wasn’t true. He’d felt just as helpless when his father had thrown him in a cell, crushing the mortaeus flower between his gloved fingers.

Thankfully after the blinding panic, the stress and sickening worry, it had all worked out in the end. And Arthur hoped that it would be the same this time around, that Gaius would live to see another day.

Arthur let out a sigh, he was stuck. Locked in his rooms like a scolded child on the eve of Gaius’ execution. It just didn’t make sense, none of it did. Gaius didn’t deserve to be locked up and he sure as hell didn’t deserve to be burned at the stake.

Arthur’s bottom lip quivered at the thought. The older man had been a part of Arthur’s life for as long as he could remember, the thought of having to do anything without him was daunting. In Arthur’s mind, the Court Physician, his father’s most loyal advisor would be there to see him take the throne. He would council Arthur just like he had done Uther, and Arthur would readily welcome all and any advice the man would give him. Arthur didn’t know what ruling would bring his way, not really, but he knew that one of the first things he would do, would be to invite Gaius onto his council formally. Gaius was a wise soul; he was kind and he was good.

He deserved far more than what Uther gave him.

To have him tarred with the same brush as magic users, as evil sorcerers, was startling and wrong. Gaius wasn’t a bad person. Arthur was willing to bet that if the older man had ever used magic, it had been to help others.

It was a foreign thought, but one that made sense.

_Gaius wasn’t evil._

Arthur was in awe of the Court Physician’s dedication to his King and the people of their kingdom. Gaius always did his best to right wrongs and help others. He’d been there to pick Arthur up every single time he had fallen, he’d encouraged him to carry on, to do what he thought was right. Arthur loved his father, truly he did but, he also loved Gaius. He was one of the very few constants he had left in his life. Someone he could depend on without ever having to worry what he wanted in return. Besides, the physician had promised that he would always be there for him so the thought of him being anything but, was completely unacceptable.

As the hours since Gaius’ sentencing rolled on, Arthur had come to understand that his Father had really done nothing to deserve a friend like Gaius. In fact, the prince had already seen Uther turn his back on the man- he’d been ready to sack him after the sorcerer Edwin had come to court and tricked his way into his good favour. Arthur had been shocked by how quickly his father had been able to dismiss Gaius and, in hindsight, perhaps if he hadn’t been so worried about Morgana he would have done a better job of standing up for him. 

With everything they had faced over the past year, all the attacks and plots and uncertainty, Arthur had reminded himself of the promise he’d made at seventeen, when he’d sat in his destroyed bedroom- much like now- and announced to the gods and anyone else who was listening to his cries that he would do a better job of looking after the people he cared about.

Arthur allowed himself to fall back against the solid wood of his bed as the last few hours played in his mind. Wasn’t he doing a good job of keeping his promise? Here he was, locked away in his chambers while Gaius was still in the dungeons. Not to mention, Morgana and Merlin were out there totally unsupervised, doing god knows what to try and see Gaius free because Arthur knew that the two of them would stand for nothing less than a total pardon. The thought of not being able to help them, to protect them, filled him with dread. His manservant was an overly noble, self-sacrificing idiot at the best of times and Morgana, for all she liked to pretend that she was cold and distant she had the biggest heart of anyone Arthur had ever known. Her total disregard of Uther’s policies and beliefs and the burning desire to do what was right would probably land her in the empty cell on Gaius’ left, with Merlin thrown into the one on his right. He knew that they’d likely have help from Lancelot and Guinevere and perhaps between the two of them, they would be able to stop Morgana and Merlin from being too reckless so he wouldn’t need to add springing the dark-haired pests out of the dungeons to his list of things to do.

Arthur brought a hand up to pinch the bridge of his nose, a hopeless attempt at staving off the headache that was forming behind his eyes. He couldn’t bear the thought of being stuck in his chambers all night. If there was one thing he hated, it was feeling helpless. If he was being completely honest with himself, he also hated the thought of disappointing his father and as the weeks went on and the two of them fought over more things, Arthur couldn’t help the overwhelming fear that he was doing just that. The very notion that his father thought he was weak and he would be no good for their beloved kingdom hurt every inch of his soul.

“Fuck,” Arthur cursed as his inner-turmoil continued to brew. His chest started heaving as he did his best to quell the overwhelming burst of panic that was swelling in him.

What was he going to do?

Gaius was due to be executed come morning and Arthur had absolutely no idea how to stop it. His father had proved that he wouldn’t listen to reason and just let the older man go. He was trapped in his chambers, unable to do a damned thing and the four people he called his closest friends were out there trying to do god knows what to fix the whole mess. If Uther caught wind of whatever hairbrained scheme they’d hatched, he dreaded to think what to happen any of them. Arthur would be saved the brunt of punishment because his father would know that he was stuck inside his room all night. There was no way the guards would disobey their King.

Arthur chewed his bottom lip, ignoring the uncomfortable flare of pain from the area Uther had struck. 

Then there was the whole matter of what would happen to Gaius. If they couldn’t convince Uther of his innocence and were forced to break him out, what would they do then? Gaius would need to be smuggled out of the city and taken somewhere safe. Perhaps Arthur, could get him to Ealdor, to Hunith, until they came up with a more permanent solution. It wouldn’t be ideal, involving her and Merlin would probably have a fit, not to mention Uther would send men to search her property the moment word that Gaius had escaped broke, but it was something.

It was a start.

Arthur looked over at the map on his desk, perhaps he could write to Tintagel? He was the heir to his mother’s estate after all, his father and Uncle had wanted nothing to do with it after her death and passed his mother’s beloved lands and title to him. If Arthur sent word to the Lord Protector of the estate, he could remain in Camelot to try and throw his father off. It would take more than an escaped sorcerer to get Uther anywhere near his beloved wife’s lands so Lancelot could take Gaius to Tintagel and the King would be none the wiser.

That was a lot of big, very big, ifs and the more Arthur thought about it, the more out of control he felt.

What were they going to do?

_‘Kings do not have friends,’_

Uther’s voice rang in Arthur’s head again, even as he tried his best to block it out. If there was one thing Uther excelled at, it was hitting you were you hurt the most.

He could still scarcely believe that what had started out as an argument about Gaius had ended with his father striking him and telling him the thought of his own son and heir becoming King filled him dread. It was something that would probably haunt him for a long, _long_ time, much to his dismay.

It was no secret that Arthur had always been desperate for his father’s approval. As a child he had done anything he could, tried his very best to make his father happy. However, Arthur had learned early on in his life, that while Uther Pendragon was indeed his father, he was his King first and foremost. There had been times throughout his childhood, where he could remember Uther acting like a father. Giving love freely, expecting nothing in return, allowing Arthur to act like a child instead of a Prince- but the moments were few and far between. More often he acted like the way he had tonight; cold, cruel, calculating. A stony faced ruler who’s word was law. He showed no remorse for the hurtful things he had said to his son nor for the blow he had delivered to his face and it terrified Arthur.

His father was a bully and a brute, but he was still his Father. Uther had raised his hand to him once before, only the once. A slap much like the one he’d delivered tonight when he was seventeen and hysterical following the death of his dearest friend. Gaius had seen, had berated the King so much that Uther had been sheepish and apologised for his actions, albeit reluctantly. He’d never laid a hand on him since and Arthur had been able to tuck that part of his father away into the darkest part of his mind. At least, until tonight.

Of course, Uther had gotten violent towards Morgana- wrapped his hand around her neck when the Druid Boy incident had occurred. Arthur had been shocked stupid, unable to move as he’d watched his father’s gloved hand wrap around Morgana’s pale, fragile neck. When he’d seen the rage in his father’s eyes at dinner, he’d been afraid that he’d try it again and Arthur had vowed to never let him do so.

He was lucky he had. The thought of Uther striking Morgana the way he had hit him, made Arthur feel sick. She’d done nothing wrong, as always she was defending another, standing up against some form of injustice. In fact, to hear her speak so highly of him, had humbled Arthur in a way he didn’t know was possible.

Morgana and he had always had a silent pact that they would protect each other, their friendship had been built on it. They teased and joked, poked and prodded, drove each other mad but they had each other’s back. It was no secret that the two of them were uncomfortable with their feelings, so they didn’t always say how they truly felt about one another but Morgana had done it. She had stood up to a man who clearly made her uncomfortable and defended Arthur. She thought he would be a just and kind King.

Arthur only hoped that he proved her right.

The sound of the door unlocking caused Arthur’s head to snap in the direction of the door and he watched confused as one of the guards stuck his head in for a moment. The guard looked at him before he squatted down to place a jar on the floor, just over the threshold. A moment later, he had dipped his head and disappeared through the door again.

The sound of the key in the lock moved Arthur out of his stupor and he scrambled to his feet. Reaching the jar, he scooped it up in his hand looking at it in confusion before it dawned on him what it was.

The familiar green goop looked back at him and Arthur found his knees went weak beneath him. With Gaius’ cure-all-paste clutched tightly in his fist, he sank down to the floor, his back sliding against the door as he went. His heart ached at the horrifying thought that this could be the last ever jar of special paste, if Gaius wasn’t saved.

Unable to stop the first sob that slipped past his lips, the Crown Prince of Camelot crumpled in on himself, drawing his knees up to his chest, tucking his face against his breeches as he cried. He hoped and prayed with every fibre in his being that Gaius would be freed and that when his time came, he would not fail his precious Camelot or her people. That he would be a King worthy of them.

Arthur lost himself for a while and in the safety of his chambers he allowed himself to weep. He cried for Gaius, Merlin, Morgana, the Kingdom and for the first time in a very long time, he cried for himself.

x-x-x-x

“This is hopeless!” Gwen exclaimed as she closed over another of the books stacked in front of them.

“Keep looking,” Merlin said as he flicked through the pages of the one in front of him.

“We don’t even know if this flower means anything,” She said with a worried glance at Lancelot as she reached for another book. The knight shrugged at her helplessly from where he was looking through his own text.

“No we don’t,” Merlin agreed. “but it’s all we’ve got.” He and Lancelot hadn’t snuck into the Witchfinder’s chambers, just to give up now.

The room lapsed into silence as they all continued to look through Gaius’ books.

“Here!” Merlin said loudly, causing both Lancelot and Gwen to jump. “Belladonna.”

Lancelot moved round from his side of the table to stand next to Merlin. Gwen leaned forward to read over Merlin’s shoulder. “For the alleviation of ulcers, allergies, muscular inflammation-” She leaned back. “This is hopeless Merlin.”

“Maybe not,” Lancelot said as he looked further down the page. “Under certain conditions, the tincture of the flower can produce hallucinations,”

“So?” Gwen asked.

Merlin let out a little laugh as he looked at Lancelot with a grin. “Aredian’s witnesses. It wasn’t magic they were seeing; it was visions.”

Lancelot looked to Gwen. “It makes sense, if he’s faking the evidence. But, how can we prove it?”

“Aredian’s too clever to have given the tincture to them directly. The witnesses, they must have gotten it from someone else.”

Gwen frowned. “They could have been getting it from anyone.”

Merlin ran a hand across his face in frustration. “Is there anything, _anything_ at all, that these people had in common?”

“They were all women?” Lancelot offered.

“But that doesn’t tell us anything,”

“Yes, it does!” Gwen said. “What’s the one thing only women would buy?” Merlin and Lancelot shared a look, both shrugging before turning to look back at the maid. “Things to make them look beautiful!” Gwen moved across the chambers to lift her cloak and began pulling it on. “Come on!” she said, spurring the two boys in to action.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heads Up: Symptoms of a panic attack are described when Arthur finishes trashing his room.  
> Shaky legs, heavy feeling in his chest, tingles in his hands and arms and hitched breathing is mentioned. Arthur is aware he's starting to panic and instead turns his thoughts to Merlin cause awww- it doesn't go into panic attacks and anxiety in great detail.  
> Arthur says 'Fuck' once in the chapter. 
> 
> If anyone would like to talk to me more about any of this, please don't hesitate to send me a message. Stay safe and happy when reading. 
> 
> \-----
> 
> Thank you for reading loves, see you next time. 
> 
> P. xo


	5. Chapter V: The Promise of Dawn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 5 already, goodness! Thank you all so much for all the views, kudos and comments. You're all too kind! I can't believe so many people have read my ramblings. 
> 
> You lot are clever cookies so I'm sure you'll have noticed that my chapter titles have a bit of a theme and well, the quote that features at the beginning of this chapter is what inspired that, along with this story. In the show, it was said that Morgana was the darkness to Merlin's light and when I read this quote I thought- huh, imagine if Morgana had stayed in the light, if Merlin hadn't pushed her away. How different things would be! 
> 
> Anyway, please enjoy this chapter! It sort of follows the scene breaks in the episode so I hope it makes sense. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin or any of its characters. For the purpose of this story, there are scenes and dialog taken from 'The Witchfinder' episode weaved throughout.

* * *

_‘All humans realize they are loved when witnessing the dawn; early morning is the triumph of good over evil._

_Absolved by light we decide to go on.’ ~ Rufus Wainwright._

x-x-x-x

_  
_Morgana watched with a grimace as the Witchfinder disappeared around the corner and vanished from her sight. Blowing out a breath she allowed herself to take a seat on the cold stone steps where she had been standing for the duration of his second interrogation. Just as she had expected, he had sought her out after he had finished dining with the King for the night. It was long after her and Arthur had been dismissed from the King’s company, but judging by the wine she could smell on his breath, Aredian and Uther had enjoyed the rest of their evening.

After leaving Gaius’ chambers, Morgana had positioned herself in the stairwell that that led to the wing of the castle that housed the guest chambers, were Aredian was staying. It just so happened that the windows that ran alongside the stairs showed a full view of the courtyard where guards had begun constructing the pyre. He’d found her on his way to his rooms and spent far too long questioning her.

Thankfully his intoxicated state seemed to work in her favour and while he questioned her she found herself feeling less afraid of him. Of course he’d delivered a few thinly vailed threats which had caused the hairs on the back of her neck to stand to attention, she’d been shocked when he’d insinuated he was watching both her and Merlin closely, but his stumble afterwards and done wonders to lessen her fear.

Still, she had been careful. Kept him as busy as she could so that Merlin and Lancelot were able to slip in and out of his room unannounced. She had answered all of his questions thoughtfully, had paused longer than was strictly necessary and allowed her eyes to water and lips to quiver as she talked about the pyre. The witchfinder had eaten it right up. She’d had a little difficulty keeping the smug grin off her face when Merlin and Lancelot had darted past the top of the staircase with a wave once they had finished their search, but Aredian hadn’t noticed a thing.

With Aredian stumbling off towards his bed, Morgana allowed herself a few moments to think everything over. Aredian seemed to focus on her nightmares quite a bit. It had been easy to be vague about them, the fact she was asleep when suffering made it rather easy to claim she couldn’t remember what they were about. Of course, that wasn’t actually the case and she could remember more than one incident when the visions of her dreams had in fact come true but he didn’t need to know that. She wondered what that meant for her. She wondered what kind of magic was manifesting under her skin to the point that it burst out in the form of nightmares and flames.

Uther had always said that magic was evil, that people who used it were evil.

Morgana didn’t feel evil.

Although, what would one feel if they were?

Morgana was quite sure she felt more than she should. She could pretend not to care, to be above it all, but it was just an act. She cared a lot, sometimes more than she should.

It was enough to cause her head to spin and her heart to hurt.

She had tried to warn Arthur about her dream of his drowning, of Sophia who appeared to have something to do with it all. If she had been evil, wouldn’t she have just said nothing and let it come to pass? Leave Uther without an heir and Camelot in disarray?

Morgana couldn’t imagine that at all, Arthur was her friend, her brother in all but blood. She loved him. She would do anything to protect him, just as she knew he would protect her.

Morgana knew that Uther’s opinion of magic was all twisted, although she’d never really thought to question why, to ask for the reason that started it all off. He never talked about it and the purge had started before she’d been born. Whatever it was, it had clearly terrified Uther to his very bones if he was still rooting out sorcerers and magic users after all this time.

Morgana let her head fall into her palms as she sat questioning her very existence and wishing that someone from her old life was around to help. With both her parents dead, her nannie too and everyone else from her past-life far out of her reach it wasn’t as if she could go to them and ask what it meant if she had magic. She had no recollection of her mother doing any magic around her, although she did always carry herself with a sort of otherworldly air about her. And her father, well Gorlois was the type of man that if he had magic, or he knew that his daughter did, then he wouldn’t have been so kind towards Uther.

Hearing footsteps, Morgana lifted her head from her palms and watched as Leon came to a stop on the staircase as he took in the sight of her.

“My Lady, are you alright?” The knight asked concerned.

Morgana nodded her head before rubbing at her temples. “Quite,” She replied. “just taking a moment.”

Leon nodded his head as he continued up the stairs until there were only a few between them. Morgana gave him a small smile as she watched the knight lean against the wall, the closest she’d ever seen him come to being relaxed while still on shift. Always the face of professionalism, even when he was just spending time with Arthur. It was something that amused Morgana to no end. He’d been one of the knights sent to collect her from her family’s estate and escort her back to Camelot, he’d grown to know her as the bratty heartbroken girl who’s whole life had been uprooted and still he was nothing but professional in her company.

“George wasn’t allowed to attend Prince Arthur,” Leon informed her causing Morgana’s brow to climb her forehead. “The King was most insistent that he should be left to his own devices tonight.”

Morgana rolled her eyes. “Of course,” She drawled. Being stuck on his own was the last thing Arthur needed. “Is he alright?” She asked. “Well, I know he isn’t but,” She puffed out a frustrated sigh.

“I’m afraid I didn’t get to lay eyes on him myself,” Leon replied. “but I did watch the guard put Gaius’ paste in his room. I can see why Lancelot thought to come to me with it, although I must confess I had just as much bother trying to convince Darrin to open the damn door.”

Morgana frowned, Leon was the First-Knight of Camelot, only second in command to Arthur or the King. His word was almost law amongst the ranks. Leon was a good man and he truly valued Arthur as a brother-in-arms and friend so usually he was with him more than he was Uther, but she was still surprised that the guards did not move for him or allow him to see the Prince.

“I hate Uther for doing this to him,” She confessed. “It annoys me to no end, but Arthur is the best of us. And now Uther has knocked the wind from his sails. Again.”

Leon nodded his head. “Like any good son, Arthur has always wanted to do right by his Father. Even if His Majesty doesn’t always deserve it.”

Morgana snorted. “That could be considered treasonous, if gods forbid, Uther was to hear. I’m proud.” She joked. Leon’s cheeks grew flushed. “He’s too good to Uther,” Morgana commented. “If he was my Father, I’d tell him exactly what I thought of him.”

Leon smiled. “You have always had the incredible ability to get under His Majesty’s skin, Morgana.”

Morgana grinned. “Why thank you, Leon. I do believe that is the nicest thing you have ever said to me.”

The knight chuckled before dropping into a shallow bow. He straightened himself to his full height again, happy to see that whatever had been troubling her wasn’t quite as noticeable on her face as it had been previously. “Young Charity approached me on my way to Arthur’s chambers,” He said. “she said she saw Aredian speaking with you. Is everything alright?”

That was a loaded question.

“Yes,” Morgana responded after a moment, she hadn’t even noticed the young maid. “He simply relishes in the fact he makes me uncomfortable. He just wanted to rub the King’s favour in my face after dinner,” She lied.

“Yes, word of that seems to have travelled rather fast around the castle.”

Morgana wasn’t surprised, gossip was always flowing within the halls and it wasn’t as if they had been quite in their screaming at one another.

The knight looked at her for a moment before speaking again. “If you’re sure. I know he’d spoken with you before. Arthur has expressed his concern about it.”

Morgana felt her heart tug at the thought of the older boy being worried about her. “Oh,” She breathed. “I mentioned to Arthur that Aredian had questioned me before, he seemed surprised by it. I don’t think it’s anything to be worried about.”

“What reason did he have to question you?” Leon asked for a frown. “My Lady, if he’s bothering you- I will put a stop to it. Regardless of his favour with the King, he will be furious if he finds out that Aredian is pestering you.”

“He had a few questions about Gaius’ treatments.” Morgana responded. “I suppose he wished to know if I had noticed anything strange, nothing more.” It was almost frightening how easily it was to lie about the situation. “I promise, Aredian will be no bother for the rest of the night. He stumbled off to bed not all that long ago and I doubt he’ll move before dawn.” She shuddered at the thought of the drunkard.

“You’re sure?” Leon pressed.

Morgana nodded and moved to stand. “Yes Leon. Honestly, it’s sweet that Arthur and you are so worried but it’s nothing I can’t handle.”

“Of course, My Lady.” Leon replied. “I wasn’t trying to insinuate that you couldn’t. Just reminding you that you have people who would gladly help you, should you need it. I’m afraid I must take my leave of you, a few things still to do before I retire. Goodnight, Lady Morgana.”

“Thank you, Sir Leon. Goodnight.” Morgana smiled as the knight bowed to her and carried on his way. She allowed herself to stand for a few moments, the sound of footsteps causing her to frown. She watched with wide, confused eyes as Merlin came into view sprinting up the stairs like the castle was on fire.

“Morgana!” Merlin exclaimed, slowing to a stop as he saw her.

“Merlin, what are you doing?” Morgana asked. “Did you find the proof?”

“Yes,” Merlin replied. “But we need proof that Aredian won’t be able to talk his way out of.” Morgana looked at him confused. “I need to get back into his room-”

“ _What?_ ” Morgana hissed. “Merlin you can’t be serious. He’s in his room, if he were to catch you- he’d run you through!”

“I know,” Merlin said. “But I saw something, it will help us clear Gaius’ name. I’m sure of it.”

Morgana looked at Merlin, saw the determined set of his jaw and couldn’t help but sigh inwardly. Was this how Arthur felt when he came toe-to-toe with his manservant’s stubbornness? No wonder Arthur looked like he wanted to hit the younger boy so often. Although, she could say pot and kettle because Arthur could be just as stubborn, if not more. 

“What do you need?” Morgana asked.

Merlin shook his head, his eyes wider than Morgana could ever recall seeing them. “Nothing!” He said a little too loudly for the otherwise silent stairwell.

Morgana frowned. “I know you’re planning to do something, so you might as well tell me so I can help you.”

Merlin wrung his fingers together, a clear sign that he was hesitant to tell her. It caused that dark feeling to flare inside her again, she had done nothing but help him this whole time, tried to help Gaius and he still didn’t trust her. She wasn’t sure why he didn’t trust her; she couldn’t remember doing anything that would make him think so little of her but clearly whatever it was, it had done a number on him. Morgana would have gone as far to say that Merlin was her friend. She wasn’t a child, unlike Arthur, she could admit that she was friends with the servant.

He clearly didn’t feel the same, however.

“I don’t know,” Morgana began as her stomach began to bubble in an incredibly unsettled way. “what I did to make you lose your trust in me Merlin,” the wince he gave was enough to show Morgana that she’d been right, he didn’t trust her as he once had. Well, two could play at that game. “but I am not about to allow you to go and use magic in Aredian’s room, _in front of him_ , without backup.”

Merlin paled so quickly that it would have been quite amusing if the situation wasn’t so dire and they weren’t so pressed for time. His normally pale complexion turned ghostly white and Morgana found herself throwing her hands out to steady him by the shoulders for fear that his knees would buckle beneath him and he would tumble down the stairs and break his neck.

Merlin was gaping, opening and closing his mouth as he tries to formulate some sort of reply. Morgana was surprised by the sympathy she felt for the younger boy. She expected to be overwhelmed by blinding hot fury, she expected to want to push him down the stairs. But instead, as she saw his terrified state she realised that perhaps it wasn’t fair to be so angry with him without knowing the full story.

“ _H-how_?” Merlin finally asked. His voice cracking halfway through the word.

“I overheard you and Gaius,” Morgana answered simply. Merlin gave another full body wince and Morgana increased her hold on his shoulders. “I could apologise for eavesdropping, but I can’t say I’m sorry for knowing what I do now.”

“Gods, Morgana.” Merlin whimpered.

Morgana shook her head and Merlin closed his mouth. “Why did you lie?” She asked, removing her hands from Merlin’s shoulders when it appeared that he wasn’t about to collapse in a heap.

Merlin for his part looked truly conflicted as he dragged a hand across his face. Morgana wasn’t sure how she felt about that, it would be so much easier to be upset with him if he showed little remorse for his actions. However, Merlin removed his hand from his face and looked at her with the saddest big blue eyes and Morgana felt a little of piece of her heart crumble in her chest.

“I owe you the biggest apology, Morgana.” Merlin said in a rush. “Honestly, I don’t really know what to say or how to explain my actions, it’s such a long story and I think, no I _know_ , I listened to someone I shouldn’t I have and now I’ve made such a mess of things-”

“Merlin,” Morgana cut in as she watched him run out of breath. “breathe.” She insisted.

“Sorry,” Merlin wheezed as he took a breath to steady himself and stop his rambling. “The short of it is, I was afraid. I’m sorry. I should have been a friend to you, but I was selfish and pushed you away.”

“And Gaius?” Morgana asked.

“Gaius just wants to protect you.” Merlin insisted. “I do too, I swear it! Gaius is so worried about Uther finding out that he thought it would be best if you didn’t know.”

Morgana supposed she could see the reasoning behind that and she understood that it came from a good place but she wasn’t sure if she could forgive either of them for putting her at risk. What if she had said something incriminating to the witchfinder? What if she burned down her chambers? gods, what if she used magic in front of Uther? What would Gaius and Merlin have done then?

“Merlin,” She began. “that isn’t an excuse-”

“No, I know.” Merlin cut in. “It isn’t meant to be. What I did was unforgivable, I just… Gaius adores you Morgana, he was just trying to keep you safe.” Morgana nodded her head as her eyes burned. “I should have helped you sooner. It was cowardly to push you away.” He extended a shaky hand to her. “Hello, my name is Merlin. I’m from Ealdor and I’m a sorcerer, well a warlock- if I’m being completely honest.” He gave an uneasy titter. “I hope that you can forgive me.”

_Warlock._ Morgana blinked as her mind tried to absorb the information and apology that had been spewed at her. Morgana swallowed. “Merlin, I…” She trailed off looking at his hand. She saw his hand falter and reached out before she could stop herself. For as angry she was at him, the thought of being left alone again was terrifying. “I’m so very upset with you both,” She said softly as she wrapped her slender fingers around his. “Once we save Gaius, I’m not going to speak to either of you for a month at least, but if you give me time. I think I can forgive you.” She shook his hand.

Merlin gave her a watery smile. “Of course,” He said, giving her hand a reassuring squeeze. “I know it doesn’t mean much, not yet. But, I promise, when you’re ready I’ll be here.”

Morgana nodded her head and withdrew her hand. “Alright,” She said as the mask slipped back onto her face. “Now, what were you planning to do to Aredian?”

Merlin gave her a cunning grin.

x-x-x-x

The sun was beginning to make its way higher into the sky by the time Morgana and Merlin hurried along the corridor to Gaius’ chambers. After a quick stop at Morgana’s room to change her dress so no one would consider she hadn’t been to bed yet, they reached the chambers and slipped back into the room only to be pounced on by a frantic Guinevere.

“Where have you been?” The petite maid demanded as she looked the two of them up and down.

“It’s done,” Merlin reassured her as he crossed to the table quickly. “everything is in place.”

“But it’s too late,” Gwen stressed as she turned her worried gaze to Morgana. “Lancelot was summoned with the rest of the knights; they’ve already moved Gaius from the dungeons.”

Morgana frowned, Aredian was working fast. “Then we’ll just have to delay the execution.”

“How?” Gwen asked, looking at Morgana as if she had grown an extra head. Morgana couldn’t blame her; they were cutting it very fine for time. But, they had come so far they couldn’t give up on Gaius now, not when they were so close to freeing him.

“Arthur,” Merlin said. “I’ll speak with Arthur.”

Morgana nodded her head, the Prince would be all too ready to help them, provided that Uther had released him from his chambers.

“No,” Gwen said suddenly, looking rather thoughtful. “Leave Arthur to me.”

“Gwen?” Morgana asked as she turned to follow after her handmaiden, Merlin bringing up the rear.

The three of them hurried from Gaius and Merlin’s rooms, making their way to the courtyard where they could already see a crowd had gathered.

Despite living in Camelot for so long, Morgana never got used to the sight of people gathered for an execution. They were vile and disgusting punishments and she could never understand why so many people willing stood to watch the spectacle unfold. As they began pushing their way through the crowd Gaius was brought in amongst the people, in a tiny cage, rolled in by a horse. It made her sick. Looking around for Arthur, Morgana found herself casting a glance up to the balcony. Uther stood there alone, not counting the guards who flanked him on either side.

She wasn’t sure if Arthur’s absence brought her joy or filled her with more fear. Remembering her promise to Gaius the night before, Morgana felt her palms begin to sweat as they moved further into the throng of people. She would not let them see Gaius burn. She wouldn’t because Gaius would not burn. There would be no lit pyre.

The cart came to a stop and Morgana found herself falling a few paces behind Gwen as they made their way through the people towards the pyre.

“Easy there, show him some respect!” Arthur’s voice sounded, harsh and unpleased. Morgana cast her gaze around to see the Prince fold his arms across his chest as he watched on, stricken by the scene unfolding before him.

“There!” Morgana called, pointing.

“I see him,” Gwen responded. “excuse me,” she said as she bumped into a woman as she made her way past. “excuse me.”

“Arthur!” Morgana called as she burst through the crowd with Merlin at her side, Gwen a few paces in front of them. Arthur drew his eyes away from the Witchfinder as he hauled Gaius up to the pyre. Rushing towards him, Morgana could see how truly upset he was. His skin a stark shade of pale against his velvet navy jacket.

“Arthur,” Gwen pleaded as she moved up to his side. “Arthur, you’ve got to stop this, _please._ ”

Arthur’s glanced at the darkhaired girl; eyes glassy before moving his gaze back to Gaius. “I can’t Gwen, you know I can’t. I’ve already tried.”

Morgana came to a stop behind Gwen, a few paces away as she reached out and took a hold of Merlin’s arm. She looked at Arthur and her heart broke, he sounded so defeated. He was meant to look like a Prince who stood by his King’s decision but his body was vibrating in the early morning light. Morgana could make out the faint tremble of his shoulders and she wished things could be different. He might act as Camelot’s cold Prince, totally unaffected by anything around him, but Morgana knew him better. She knew that this was breaking his heart. If Gaius died, Arthur would never recover. None of them would.

Gwen was undeterred. “Merlin has proof that Gaius is innocent.”

Morgana chewed on her lip as she watched Arthur shake his head, albeit regretfully. “My Father has already passed the sentence. There’s nothing I can do.”

Merlin was vibrating in her hold as he let out a squawk. Morgana tore her eyes away from Gwen and Arthur for a moment to watch as Aredian stepped away from Gaius. The physician was bound to the pyre and Morgana was quite sure the image would haunt her for a very long time. She cast her gaze about, so may sorrow-filled gazes, so many women with tears in their eyes but still, no one spoke up for Gaius.

It was sickening.

“You can do the right thing, Arthur Pendragon!” Gwen’s stern voice had Morgana snapping her head round so quickly, she felt as if her head would come clean off. “You can show some faith in a loyal friend, or you can stand by and watch an innocent man die.”

“Guinevere,” Arthur’s voice cracked again, his eyes even more bloodshot than they had been the last time Morgana had looked into them.

“You did it once before to my father. Are you really willing to let it happen again? And you can stop looking at me like that. I know I’m only a servant. I thought you were a Prince, so start behaving like one!” Arthur looked as if he had been punched in the stomach. His eyes bright with unshed tears.

“Arthur,” Morgana begged, his gaze turning to her. “ _Please_.”

The oldest of the group looked to be frozen and Morgana felt her heart aching in her chest. He had to do this; he was going to do this. He was going to show her, show them all that he wasn’t a monster like Uther.

Arthur didn’t move, his eyes drawn back to Gaius as Aredian went about lighting the torch. Morgana stepped forward before she could think about what she was doing. If she had to throw herself in front of that damn torch herself, she would. Her fear of burning be damned.

A hand caught the sleeve of her cloak and Morgana paused, glancing over her shoulder. Arthur clung to the green velvet, stopping her from going any further forward. “Wait!” He called out, lifting his free hand in the direction of the Witchfinder.

The crowd held their breath and Morgana found herself doing the same as she waited for Uther’s furious bellow to fill the air. Instead, after a moment passed, she turned her head to look up at the balcony and found it empty. Where she expected to see her guardian spitting with rage, cursing his son to high heaven, she found it empty.

Uther had left.

_The coward_ , Morgana thought. He’d condemned his friend to death but hadn’t stuck around to see it carried out. Her blood boiled with rage for the man.

“Release him,” Morgana yelled at Aredian as she turned back to look at him. “we have proof, that Gaius is innocent!”

The Witchfinder raised an eyebrow, an all too smug look on his face as he looked at her. He opened his mouth to speak but found himself cut off by Camelot’s Crown Prince. Arthur dropped Morgana’s sleeve and moved to stand shoulder to shoulder with her. “Do as she says.” Aredian didn’t move, instead he looked at the two of them with narrowed eyes. “Leon,” Arthur called.

The knight moved from his rank with the others and walked to the witchfinder, all too happy to take the burning torch from the man’s hand. He locked eyes with Arthur, nodding his head before he moved to dunk the torch in the water filled barrel at the side of the pyre.

The crowd seemed to flinch at the hissing noise as the flame was extinguished.

Arthur glanced about the crowd before allowing his eyes to fall on Gaius. “The new evidence, will be brought before the King!” He announced. “Gaius will be taken to the dungeons until this matter has come to an end.” He looked to Leon and waved Lancelot over. “Release Gaius. You are to watch over him until after I’ve spoken to the King, understood?”

“Yes Sire,” Leon said stepping forward with the knight-in-training.

Gaius looked at Arthur with wide, shocked eyes as the two knights climbed the pyre and began to untie him.

Arthur looked to another knight. “Ask the King to join us in the throne room, tell him it is of the upmost urgency.” He watched Gwen round up the witnesses from the crowd. After a moment the shop keeper joined them and Arthur nodded his head at her in understanding.

“Thank you,” Morgana breathed as she allowed herself to sag in a little relief.

“I hope for all our sakes, you know what the hell you are doing,” Arthur murmured in Morgana’s ear as he turned and the led the group back into the castle. “Merlin, explain. _Now._ ”

The whole journey passed in a blur as Morgana tried to slow her pounding heart, she couldn’t help but feel a little more hopeful that all of this would be resolved without Gaius suffering, but as they walked into the throne room and met the furious gaze of Uther Pendragon she found herself swallowing, he had to listen to them first.

As the crowd settled around the room, Morgana moved to stand beside Arthur. She watched him steady himself before he walked forward to address his father. Not ready to leave him to face the brute alone, Morgana followed a few paces behind and moved to stand on the side closest to the seat she normally occupied. Uther looked at her with a raised eyebrow, but Morgana didn’t falter, she stayed where she was offering her silent support to the Crown Prince.

Arthur’s tone was cold, perhaps the coldest Morgana had ever heard and she was mildly impressed at the way he stopped Uther cutting him off before he had finished explaining what had happened.

“Very well.” Uther conceded.

Arthur dipped his head in respect and glanced at Morgana. He gave her a tiny nod which caused her to dip her head before she moved to sit in her chair. She positioned herself so she was angled away from Uther and watched as Arthur moved to stand behind his throne. The three of them looked nothing like the united front they normally were.

Morgana’s eyes fell to Gwen and she sent her a small smile as the girl moved to stand beside Merlin.

Uther looked to Arthur once more before he lifted his hand and summoned Merlin forward with a wave. Morgana gave him what she hoped was a comforting nod as Merlin stepped up.

“Sire,” Merlin addressed Uther. “the witnesses saw nothing but hallucinations, induced by the belladonna in these eye-drops.” Merlin reached into the pocket in his trousers to produce a vial. He stepped forward and held it out for the King to take.

Uther shot Arthur a glare, it was saturated in warning. However, he reached out and took the vial from the manservant. He looked it over in his hands a few times as his son explained that the women had bought the same eyedrops within hours of each other. Uther seemed to contemplate this for a few moments before he spoke once more. “And you bought this belladonna from this man?” He questioned the witnesses indicating to the sheepish looking shopkeeper.

All of the women nodded their heads, none of them brave enough to speak to the King.

The King sighed and Morgana found herself reaching out to grasp the arm of the chair.

Uther looked to the shopkeeper. “Where did you get it from?” He asked. As it became clear to everyone in the room that he was reluctant to answer, Uther spoke again. “Do not be afraid, no harm will come to you.”

The shopkeeper looked about the room and caught Merlin’s eye. “The Witchfinder,” the man answered causing gasps to fill the throne room.

“Did he tell you what it was for?”

“No. Only that if I did not sell it, he’d have me burned at the stake.”

Uther raised an eyebrow turning to look at Aredian. “How do you answer to these accusations?”

“They are absurd,” The witchfinder scoffed. Morgana rolled her eyes before she glared in his direction. “the boy has clearly concocted these lies, in the hope of saving his master.”

Morgana watched as Arthur moved to say something, ready to defend his servant however he never got the chance because Merlin took it upon himself to come to his own defence. “You won’t mind if we search your chambers then, will you?”

Morgana winced and moved to sit further forward in her seat, ready to get to her feet. They were so close, they really didn’t need Uther going in the huff with them all now. Although she supposed that it would be a bit hypocritical if she was the one to scold Merlin.

“Silence!” Uther yelled. “You have no authority here.”

The gathered crowd shifted, the tension rising as Uther stood glaring at the young boy.

“Father,” Arthur said, as he stepped around his throne and moved down the steps to stand beside Merlin. “Let’s settle this once and for all.” Morgana was quick to follow and stand on the other side of Merlin. “If what Merlin says is wrong,” Arthur continued. “he must bear the consequences.”

Morgana looked at Uther with a stony expression, daring him to argue with them. It took a few moments but Uther’s will slowly started to crumble and Morgana had to bite the inside of her lip to stop herself from grinning in glee.

“But, if there is some truth in what he says,” Arthur said, trailing off to look at Aredian.

The Witchfinder was less than impressed and rolled his eyes as he turned to look at the King once more. “I have nothing to hide.”

“Shall we, then?” Morgana asked with a sneer.

x-x-x-x

The party moved into the room Aredian had been using for the duration of his stay and Morgana felt her heartbeat quicken as she stepped over the threshold again. It looked just as it had when she and Merlin had left it earlier. Morgana remained standing at Uther’s side although she wished to be further away from him, still furious with him and his actions. However, she wasn’t about to cause a fight for not doing as she was meant to, not when they were so close to saving Gaius.

Arthur stepped further into the room, allowing the small handful of guards passage to search every inch of the room. Arthur’s hands fell to his hips as he started giving orders, his eyes straying to where Morgana stood waiting.

“You’re wasting your time,” The Witchfinder huffed as he stood with his hands folded across his chest.

Morgana glanced at Uther as she twisted the rings on her fingers. She hoped that he would allow Arthur to thoroughly conduct his search. A glance behind her and she saw Merlin looked altogether too calm and that filled her with a sense of dread. She hoped no one paid too much attention to him and questioned his sudden lack of fear.

Morgana was terrified that something was about to go terribly wrong and the two of the would be caught out. Of course, she had readily agreed with Merlin’s plan. They needed proof that they could show to the King, Arthur and knights. Something Aredian couldn’t weasel his way out of. And if they couldn’t find it themselves, well then planting it was acceptable.

“The cupboard over there,” Arthur pointed one of the guards over.

Morgana held her breath, knowing that it was almost over. Even though she expected it, she still startled at the sheer number of artifacts that fell out of the wooden cupboard. Casting another glance over her shoulder at Merlin she did her best to school her features so no one would think anything of it, if they happened to look over at them. But, she was worried that he might have gone a little too far.

A guard spoke, drawing her attention and she turned to see row upon row of vials of belladonna on the bottom shelf.

“These things don’t belong to me!” The Witchfinder cried and Morgana couldn’t help but glance at the man with a smug expression. Gaius would be freed in no time.

Arthur drew his sword as Aredian stumbled behind the table in the room. “This is a trick!” He protested. “That boy plots against me!”

Morgana nearly rolled her eyes at the fact Uther turned to look at Merlin where he stood against the door, behind Arthur but the continuous coughing and choking noises that were coming from the Witchfinder drew her attention back to him. He looked dreadful. Morgana couldn’t help but screw her face up in disgust as they all watched him wretch for a few moments before he vomited out a toad onto the floor.

“Sorcerer!” Uther gasped drawing his sword.

Morgana went to move behind him as he lifted his free hand to silently usher her to do so but felt a sharp tug on her arm before she could take a step. She stumbled, confused and horrified as Aredian hauled her away from Uther’s side and used her as a human shield.

Morgana struggled against his hold as the weasel backed them away from Arthur and Uther, towards the other side of the chambers. He raised his hand and she caught sight of the dagger as he moved it to hold it across her neck. She couldn’t help the flash of panic that appeared on her face as she looked back at her guardian and friends. The Witchfinder had been well and truly backed into a corner, his grip continued to tighten painfully as she struggled. If he just lifted the dagger she could throw her head back and catch his chin, then again, what if he announced she had magic right before he slit her throat? Or what if he announced she had magic and then Uther and Arthur allowed her to be taken away by him?

“Aredian, think carefully about what you are doing,” Uther warned as he and Arthur stepped forward.

Morgana would have been touched at the anger in her guardian’s voice if she wasn’t so distracted by the blades being pointed in her direction. She cast a glance at Arthur and found her eyes widening at the poorly concealed rage that was shown across his face.

“You’ll never escape from Camelot alive,” Uther warned.

Morgana let out a gasp as Aredian pulled her backwards again, her feet stumbled as he drew the dagger to press against her neck. “Oh I will, if you value the life of your Ward” Aredian taunted. She winced at the pressure as it started breaking through the pale skin.

Morgana flicked her eyes to Uther, half expecting him to say something cruel but the King remained silent. While strangely humbled by the thought of Uther actually caring about her wellbeing, despite how much they had fought over the past few days, Morgana’s eyes flicked to Arthur. He was grim faced, his lips pursed as he took another step forward. His eyes moved between his sword and her and his sword again and Morgana felt the panic build. If they weren’t quick, Arthur was going to do something stupid that would get himself or both of them hurt or worse, killed.

Morgana caught Merlin’s gaze over Uther’s shoulder and she watched with wide eyes as he muttered something under his breath, his eyes glowing golden for just a moment. Although it had been the second time she had watched him perform magic, it still caught her by surprise. The brilliant blue of his eyes was replaced by an even more brilliant gold that shone so brightly it amazed her how it went unnoticed by everyone else.

Aredian let out a pained yell and moved the dagger away from her, slicing her skin as she moved to get out of his grasp. She sprung forward as he stumbled backwards and moved to the space to Uther’s side. Panting as she clung to the shelves of the bookcase, she turned to see Aredian go tumbling through the window as the glass shattered under his weight.

Morgana turned her attention to Merlin and looked at him with wide eyes. “M-Merlin,” She breathed. He had saved her life. He’d used magic in front of a witchfinder, King and Prince, all so that she would be alright.

The younger boy looked at her with a grim expression, but nodded his head once. Morgana felt a swirl of affection for him, one that overpowered her annoyance with him, the betrayal. Here he was, standing in a room with three people, four if she included herself, who had the ability to end his life if they discovered his secret and yet, he’d used his magic to ensure that Aredian wouldn’t harm her. Morgana felt her eyes well with tears as she looked at Gaius’ young apprentice.

Perhaps she wouldn’t fall out with him for a full month.

She simply smiled a little smile back at him and nodded her head.

_I’m angry with you, but your secret is safe with me._

Merlin looked back at her with his own sheepish smile.

_I’m sorry. I know, yours is safe with me too._

“Morgana,” Uther breathed as he turned away from the window and crossed the short distance that was parting them. He was quick to embrace her. “Are you alright?” His gloved hand flittered to the slice on her neck and she winced.

Morgana nodded as she allowed the King to pull her into a hug. “Yes, I’m fine.” However, she was still furious with him so she did not return his embrace nor did she let him hold her for long. She pulled back from Uther and looked him straight in the eye. “Will you release Gaius, now?” She asked.

Uther let out a sigh as he glanced to his son before looking back at her. “Of course.” He sheathed his sword again. “Will you see to it, Arthur?” He asked. “I will inspect the body and have it disposed of.”

Both Morgana and Arthur knew it was the closest the two of them would ever get to an apology, but for now they would take it. “I will do it at once, Father.” Arthur said as Uther paused to look at Merlin before exiting the chambers, the guards following him.

Morgana smiled and embraced Arthur as soon as Uther was out of sight. She was mildly surprised to find that instead of complaining or pushing her away with a scoff, he simply wrapped his free arm around her shoulders and held her against his chest.

“You’re sure, you’re alright?” Arthur asked, drawing back to inspect the wound on her neck. Although it was thin and small, the fact it had still drawn blood angered him.

Morgana nodded her head. “Fine,” She promised as Arthur let out a small sigh as he brought his chin down on the top of her head with an overexaggerated ‘thump’. “Arthur,” She moaned, although she wasn’t at all annoyed. He knew it too as he dug his chin in to the top of her head, that little bit harder.

She glanced over her shoulder at where Merlin was hovering nervously by the door although he was smiling brightly at the two of them acting like siblings. “Well,” She said, pulling apart from the hug. “Go on then. Go and fetch Gaius.” She said, making a shooing motion with her hand. “Make sure you bring him to the guest chambers across the hall,”

“Uh, why?” Arthur asked as he sheathed his sword. “I’m sure Gaius will want to rest,”

“Yes, which is why I am going to find Gwen and have a bath drawn for him and food sent to the room. Morgana rolled her eyes at Arthur. “He can’t very well rest in the mess that his chambers are in, now can he?”

Arthur looked positively embarrassed which caused Morgan and Merlin to giggle. “I suppose not.”

Morgana grinned. “Honestly, Arthur.” She looked to Merlin and took a hold of his hand to give it a comforting squeeze. “Well done Merlin,” She said softly. “Gaius will be proud of you.”

Merlin ducked his head as he blushed furiously. Arthur found himself chewing on his bottom lip to stop the laughter as he watched his manservant unsure what to do with the praise Morgana had given him.

“I couldn’t have done it without your help,” Merlin said softly. “without either of you.” He said looking to Arthur gratefully.

Arthur simply shrugged. “It was one of those rare moments, Merlin, were you proved to be smarter than you look.”

“ _Hey_ ,”

Arthur grinned cheekily as he dodged the swipe Merlin sent in the direction of his shoulder. “Ah, Merlin. That could be classed as treason. I could have you in the stocks for assault.”

Morgana rolled her eyes. “As if,” she muttered, giving Merlin’s arm a little pat. “Right, stop messing about. We have things to do, get going!” She breezed out the door in search of Gwen.

Arthur let out a laugh as he stepped up to the door beside his manservant. “You heard the brat, let’s go get Gaius.”

Merlin grinned as he followed the two of them along the corridor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ding-dong the Witch (finder) is dead! 
> 
> And what a way to go, falling out a window. Yikes!
> 
> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> P. xo


	6. Chapter VI: A New Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, it's here- the last chapter! I'm sorry it's taken so long for me to upload, despite having it already written before I started posting the story on here, real life got in the way and I couldn't find the time to update until now.
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has read, commented, given kudos and bookmarked you are all wee gems and I hope you've enjoyed my ramblings and I hope you enjoy this last part that was mainly just an excuse to write more Arthur and Morgana scenes. 
> 
> Happy Reading!

* * *

Morgana stood in front of the closed physician chamber doors, willing herself to knock. She knew that Gaius was the only one in the room. Shortly after breakfast Merlin had approached her cautiously, asking if she would go and speak with Gaius. Morgana had been hesitant but she knew that she couldn’t really say no, not if she wanted answers. A small part of her was also concerned that the older man might be trying to clean his rooms without any supervision. Merlin had already warned him against it and he’d been not-so-politely told where he could shove his concern, cups of tea and nervous hovering because Gaius was not an invalid and he didn’t like fuss.

However, after his ordeal, Gaius really should have been resting and fussed over.

Morgana seemed to remember a saying about physicians making the worst of patients and Gaius was proving to be no exception. Arthur and Merlin had taken Gaius to the guest chambers Gwen had prepared for him once they had collected him from the dungeons. Morgana had collected a hearty feast from Agatha, the head-cook, more than willing to cater to the physician’s every possible need. Once she’d returned to the guest chambers laden with a tray of goodies, the four of them had spent most of the rest of the day in his company.

Gaius had caught sight of the nick on her neck, slipped into full physician mode. Before he could march himself down to his rooms, Arthur had disappeared to his own to collect the jar of healing paste and a bandage from the stash Merlin kept stuffed in a drawer should they ever need them. Morgana had reluctantly allowed Gaius to fret over her before she’d turned the tables and given Merlin and Gwen free reign to fuss over him. The four of them had discussed plans to help clean his chambers and Morgana had found herself wondering if Merlin had told his guardian that she now knew. She supposed that if Merlin had spoken to him, Gaius wouldn’t be silly enough to bring it up in front of Arthur and Gwen. She’d sat rather uncomfortably through the whole thing and by the time Gwen had fetched dinner for them and Lancelot- who had appeared after he’d finished his guard duty- Gaius had grown altogether tired of them and Morgana couldn’t blame him for feeling as such.

They’d agreed to leave him in peace, with the promise of regrouping after a good night’s sleep, morning chores and lunch.

Morgana hadn’t really slept however, too busy worrying about what she should say to Gaius, about what he would say to her.

“Get a grip,” She chastised herself as she stood glaring at the door. If she didn’t work up the courage to go in and speak with the physician soon, Merlin and Gwen would be finished with their duties; Arthur, Leon and Lancelot would be finished with their drills and she would be forced to spend the afternoon with Gaius unsure where she stood with him.

Taking a deep breath, she lifted her hand and knocked on the door.

“Come in,” Gaius’ voice called back and Morgana found herself straightening her spine as she pushed the door open and stepped inside. As upset as she was with the older man, she couldn’t help but feel relieved at the comforting sight of him perched in front of his workbench, looking at the supplies Merlin and Lancelot had managed to salvage.

They’d done it. They had really saved Gaius.

Gaius turned to face her. “Come in, my dear.” He pulled out the bench and took a seat.

Morgana couldn’t help but notice how he winced as he sat down. “Are you alright, Gaius?” She asked.

Gaius nodded his head as Morgana moved to sit beside him. “Yes, just a little stiff.” He replied. “Thank you for coming.”

“Merlin said you wished to speak with me.”

Morgana watched as Gaius took a deep breath and instantly it felt as though a handful of led had been dropped into her stomach. He clasped his fingers together in his lap and looked at her with a set of sorrow filled eyes.

“Merlin spoke with me last night,” Gaius said, and although Morgana expected it she still felt like the earth had quaked beneath her. If she hadn’t already been seated, she would have found herself collapsing into one. “He told me that you know.”

“You can say the word in front of me Gaius,” Morgana couldn’t help the scowl. “Yes I know Merlin has magic.” Gaius flinched at her tone. “I suppose I know, I have it too.”

“I can’t begin to imagine how hurt you are,” Gaius said after a few moments of uncomfortable silence. “but I want you to know, that I am sorry for not being honest with you.”

“You’re sorry for lying straight to my face or sorry you got caught?” Morgana asked with a scoff. She felt the rage bubble up inside her. “Would you have ever told me?” She asked, truly afraid of his answer but desperate to know all the same. “If I hadn’t found out myself, would you have told me at all?”

Gaius’ face fell as he looked at the King’s Ward. Slowly, ever so slowly he shook his head regretfully. “I would like to think I would have, but I can’t say for certain. I don’t suppose I would have.” And while Morgana appreciated his honesty, it didn’t stop the hurt she was feeling. It didn’t stop the tears from gathering in her eyes. “I thought I was doing the right thing. I thought that if I kept it hidden from you, hidden from _everyone_ , you’d be safe. But, I can see that I was wrong to do so.”

Morgana’s lips quivered as she tried to stop herself from outright sobbing. The overwhelming sadness and fear felt as if it would smother her completely. She knew the answer to the next question she was ready to ask, but she knew that she had to hear it from Gaius’ own lips to make it real. “You think, Uther…he would hurt me or _worse_ if he found out?”

With the way Gaius inhaled, she knew that was the case. While she appreciated that Gaius was trying to protect her, she was still so very hurt and cross with him.

“A part of me,” Gaius began quietly. “has always hoped that I would be wrong. But, as time went on, I realised I couldn’t guarantee that he wouldn’t hurt you. Uther’s hate for magic and magic users has only continued to grow stronger so, I decided to try and mask your abilities.”

Morgana frowned at him. “I thought I was alone,” She breathed. “I thought I was going mad.”

“I know, and I am truly sorry for that.” Gaius said. 

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Morgana sniffled as tears escaped from her eyes.

“I hoped, however naïvely, that if gods forbid the King did find out, if you knew nothing of it- it would save you.” Gaius said sadly. “Merlin wanted to tell you, he did. But I made him promise not to. I’ve always been so careful to drill it into Merlin that no one must ever find out that I didn’t really consider how damaging these lies and secrets would be to you. I just wanted to protect you.”

Morgana nodded her head sadly. She didn’t agree with his choices or with the lies but she did appreciate that Gaius did care for her. She knew that no matter how wrong he had been, he’d done it from a place of love. He hadn’t set out to hurt her, it was just incredibly unfortunate that he had.

“How long have you known?” she asked, quietly.

At her question, Gaius looked even more distraught and it did nothing to ease her anxiety. She was surprised that she had been able to ask the question because a part of her, deep down knew that the answer wouldn’t be what she wanted to hear. She wasn’t sure how she knew that, but the little dark thing swelled up inside her again, laughing hysterically as she waited on bated breath for Gaius’ response.

 _You already know_ , it hissed. _You know what he’s going to say._

“Truthfully? I think a part of me has always suspected,” Morgana couldn’t fight the gasp that escaped her lips. “But the incidents were so few and far between that I couldn’t be sure. It wasn’t until they started happening more frequently, last year, that I started to realise.”

Morgana couldn’t believe what she was hearing. _Always suspected_. What did he even mean by that? Morgana wracked her brain to think of a time… Morgana felt cold. “Gaius, no.” She whispered shaking her head.

When Gaius looked at her sadly and reached for her hand, Morgana found herself scooting away from his touch. She couldn’t ever remember doing so before. She had always found a sense of comfort with the physician but now she felt so very hurt by his actions that she wanted to flee. Her mind cast back to being ten-years-old, sobbing her heart out in his arms as she described wanting to make the bad man move away from a twelve-year-old Arthur and within a blink he’d been knocked off his feet. Gaius had assured her it had been their imagination; the brain did things like that in moments of intense stress. She thought back to back to the first night-terror she could remember having, Arthur’s throat cut by the vengeful Lord who had infiltrated the castle not two days later. Gaius had assured her it was just a bad dream, just like he had done every time since.

“I’m so very sorry Morgana.” Gaius said as his own eyes filled with tears. “I was just trying to protect you.”

Morgana shot to her feet. “No!” She yelled. “If you had wanted to protect me, you would have told me the truth. You could have…have told me…What if I had done magic in front of Aredian? What if I had done it in front of _Uther or Arthur_?”

Gaius got to his feet. “I made a mistake and I’m so very sorry for it.”

“That doesn’t matter,” Morgana cried. “How am I supposed to trust you? You have lied to me my whole life.” She shook her head as she brought her hands up to wipe the tears from her cheeks. “I trusted you Gaius. Why would- _why_?”

“Oh my dear,” Gaius said as he stepped forward and pulled Morgana in for a hug. “I will never be able to say just how sorry I truly am. I just wanted you to be safe, I thought I was keeping you safe.”

“That’s no excuse,” Morgana cried as she pulled herself free from the hug. “I am so angry at you!”

Gaius nodded his head. “I would be worried if you weren’t. I have a lot to make up for Morgana and I hope in time, you will allow me to do so.”

Morgana frowned as she looked at the man who had broken her heart. “You want me to be angry with you?” She asked confused.

“You are entitled to feel the way that you do,” Gaius said softly. “I will not take that from you as well.”

Morgana wiped at her eyes again. “Stop being so reasonable!” She shouted. For how was she meant to stay so angry with him when Gaius was alright with it? She wasn’t used to someone supporting her emotions, she was used to screaming at Uther until she was blue in the face and him ignoring her every thought and feeling. “Will you teach me to control it?” Morgana asked in a painfully small voice.

“I think Merlin might be the best for that, but I will do whatever I can to help you both.” Gaius replied. “I won’t let you down again, Morgana.”

Morgana allowed the words to sink in. Her heart was still aching in her chest when she looked at Gaius. She opened her mouth to thank him, but decided against it. He deserved to feel just a little of the fear and uncertainty she did. Without another word, Morgana turned and headed to the door. She didn’t stop as she heard Gaius’s soft sniffles fill the air, instead she marched through the door and allowed it to slam closed behind her.

x-x-x-x

“Enter,” Arthur called as he dragged the towel through his damp hair. He turned to face the door and was surprised to see Morgana on the other side. It wasn’t often that she made her way to his chambers, preferring to spend time with him in her own because they didn’t smell as _boy-ish_ , which was nonsense but Arthur found himself indulging her because one he could and two he couldn’t be bothered arguing with her. “I wasn’t expecting to see you,” He commented as he dragged the towel over his hair once more.

“No?” Morgana asked as she folded her arms across her chest and leaned against the door. “we did all agree to meet in Gaius’ chambers after lunch, did we not? I thought I would come along and make sure you hadn’t drowned in your tub.” She commented cheekily.

Arthur balled the damp towel in his hand before launching it across the room at his honorary sister. “I can fend for myself; you know.” He informed her as she stepped to the side causing the towel to land on the stones with a wet slap.

“So I see,” Morgana replied as she glanced around the room. “although word amongst the servants is that you had poor George clean up the mess in here.”

Arthur glanced around and alright, while the room wasn’t as messy as it had been, there will still traces of his tantrum lingering. His paperwork had been gathered and thrown down onto the desk in messy bundles and, clothes and boots from the wardrobe were still strewn across the floor haphazardly. It wasn’t nearly as bad as it had been. “Well, I could hardly ask Merlin, could I?” He commented. “For all his lack of personality, George is annoyingly efficient at everything. Besides, I helped!” He frowned at Morgana.

Morgana shrugged as she bent down to scoop the towel up off the floor and hurled it back at him. Arthur caught it with ease causing her to make a face before hurling it over in the direction of the pile of dirty laundry that had been left on the floor.

“Besides,” Arthur glared at her. “I heard you weren’t feeling well, I wasn’t expecting you to appear this afternoon.” He snarked. Arthur watched as Morgana bristled at the information and instantly felt bad. He hoped she wasn’t annoyed that word had reached him, truthfully he had planned to go and visit her himself to make sure she was alright on his way to Gaius’ chambers. Not that he had any intention of telling her so.

Morgana hunched in on herself, her thumb twisting the ornate green gem ring Arthur had gifted her for her eighteenth birthday. His eyes were drawn to the action immediately, Morgana always fiddled with her jewellery when she was nervous, it was something she had done since she had been a child and Arthur found himself bristling at the very notion of her being nervous around him of all people. They had seen each other at their very best and their very worse, there was no reason for Morgana to be nervous around him.

“Everything alright ‘Gana?” Arthur asked as he crossed the room to perch on his bed to shove his feet into boots.

Morgana startled at the question but nodded her head. Arthur watched as she tried to smile at him, completely unaware of how it looked more like a grimace. Feet in boots, he got to his feet and moved to stand in front of her. Dark bags under Morgana’s eyes stuck out against her porcelain complexion, but up close Arthur could see the way they looked like bruises. Had she slept at all?

Arthur was aware that sleep had been troubling Morgana for the past while, with everything they had faced over the past few months it was honestly no surprise that there were nights when it illuded her completely. He too had been feeling the weight of stress hanging over him and sleep certainly hadn’t come to him when Gaius was locked in the dungeons. Observing his sister-like figure up close, Arthur noticed how exhausted she looked, how pale and totally unlike herself she was. He cursed himself for not really noticing sooner. For not doing something about it. Morgana and he were very alike in the respect that they never felt the need to share how they were truly feeling with anyone, much less each other. Always that little bit closed off and hardened to the world. Arthur could always tell when something was wrong, he wasn’t as totally obtuse as everyone deemed him- he just decided not to force people into sharing. Looking at Morgana, he wished he had forced her to come and talk to him. Her complexion was ghostly white against the raspberry velvet of her gown and while she would normally look altogether radiant she looked sickly and rundown.

“Perhaps you should go and rest,” He commented giving her another once over. “I think the sleepless nights are catching up to you.”

Morgana glared at the older boy. “You do realise that is the second time in a matter of days, you’ve told me how ghastly you think I look?”

“I never said _that_!” Arthur balked. Good god, he didn’t have a death wish. He was simply trying to point out that he could see that there was something very wrong with Morgana, even if she didn’t feel comfortable sharing it. “What’s wrong? Why aren’t you sleeping?” He pressed. “I know Gaius hasn’t been able to attend you the past few days but, I’m sure he could give you more sleep tonic-”

“I don’t want any more damn tonic!” Morgana spat as she turned away from Arthur and threw the door open to exit his room.

Startled, Arthur found himself blinking at the empty space she had been occupying wondering what on earth could have happened for her to react in such away. Putting it down to the exhaustion, Arthur rolled his eyes at Morgana’s dramatics and found himself sending a silent prayer skyward that he wouldn’t lose his temper with her. They were all tired, the last thing anyone needed was to fall out over it. “I suppose we’ll be on our way then.” He muttered to himself as he stalked out of his room behind her.

It was easy to catch up with Morgana and Arthur was touched to realise that when she heard his footsteps behind her, she slowed her pace until he was walking at her side. The silence was palpable as the two of them made their way through the castle and Arthur found himself wondering if he shouldn’t just lead her back to her chambers and force her to go to bed.

“Are you sure, everything’s alright?” Arthur pressed. Morgana had a temper, there was no doubt about it but her fuse wasn’t normally so short.

“Yes,” Morgana hissed through clenched teeth. “please, just leave it alone.”

Arthur frowned, so no then. Everything wasn’t alright.

“Has Uther said anything to you?” Morgana asked, changing the subject rather quickly.

Arthur allowed it and shook his head; Uther had spent very little time in his company since granting Gaius a full pardon. Arthur had seen his father for all of thirty seconds that morning as he’d walked in the direction of the council chambers. Uther had paid him no heed so Arthur had done the same. “Of course not,” Arthur replied. “Gaius is a free man so everything is alright now. There’s no point dwelling on it.”

Morgana frowned at him. She reached out and placed her hand on his arm, causing the two of them to stop walking. “What he did to you, Arthur,” She shook her head thinking back to the disastrous dinner they’d had. “It was cruel and you shouldn’t forgive him. Not without an apology at the very least.”

“And do you think I’ll get one?” Arthur snapped, pulling his arm free from Morgana’s grasp. Honestly how many times would he have this argument in his lifetime? “You know him. He is my _King_ , and I disobeyed him. I’m the one who’s in the wrong.” He continued walking, leaving no room for Morgana to protest and she hurried along after him.

“He is also your _father_ ,” Morgana added. “and he should know to treat you better.” She huffed as she watched the stony shutter slide down across Arthur’s face as he tried to convey that he wasn’t at all hurt by his father’s cruel actions.

Arthur couldn’t be angry at her; he knew in his heart that Morgana was of course right and Uther shouldn’t be so cruel. The two of them had fought about the issue their whole lives. Morgana would always argue that Uther was horribly cruel and in the wrong and that Arthur was always so stupid to forgive him so easily. What was he meant to do? The man was his father and he’d never been one for showing love or pride. He wasn’t anything like the kind of father Gorlois had been to Morgana. Arthur could remember moments in his childhood where the praise and love that should have come from his one remaining parent had instead been given by others. Gorlois, Ector, Kay, Gaius, Violet, Morgana for heaven’s sake, had been more loving to him than his own father. It was just something he had grown to accept. God knows the adults in his life had tried to fight for him, tried to get Uther to change his ways but there was just something broken in him. Be it the loss he still felt for Arthur’s mother or the displeasure in having Arthur for a son- not that the young Prince tried to dwell on that train of thought too often, because that was a slippery slope.

“Uther’s wrong you know,” Morgana said causing Arthur to look over his shoulder at her. “You’re not weak. Caring for people, having friends doesn’t make you any less of a King.” Arthur paused on the last step of the staircase and watched as Morgana stepped down before turning round to look up at him. “It’s because of these things, that you will be a King your people will be proud of. They already are.”

Arthur was overcome with emotion. His eyes filled with water and he found himself blinking rapidly to try and stay the moisture from breaking free and making its way down his cheeks. He looked at Morgana, searching for the teasing cheekiness that often followed such a sentimental comment but instead he found nothing but sincerity in her pale green eyes. He cleared his throat before stepping down to stand beside her again. “Do you really think so?” He asked, his face flushing at how quiet and uncertain he sounded.

Morgana smiled warmly. “Of course,” She responded. ‘but, if anyone asks me again I’ll have to deny it. I’ve already said it to you _twice_ and one; you need no more flattery, you arrogant beast, and two; I can’t have people thinking I actually like you.”

Arthur couldn’t help the loud peal of laughter that escaped his lips. He shook his head fondly at Morgana and found himself leaning to wrap an arm around the younger girl for a quick hug much to the amusement of the castle staff who had paused in their tasks to watch the amusing scene.

“You are such a brat,” Arthur breathed as he squeezed her shoulders. He pulled back, only to chuckle at the somewhat vicious little grin she was giving him. “but, thank you, ‘Gana. I’d hate to think what life would be if you weren’t on my side.” He squeezed her shoulders again before moving away to look her in the eye.

Morgana smirked, her gazing dipping for a second or two before she looked back up at Arthur. He was slightly taken aback by the strange look that washed across her face for a few moments before it vanished altogether. “Well,” She said looking him in the eye again. “hopefully, we won’t ever have to find out.”

“I mean it brat,” Arthur stressed. “I am always on your side. The two of us, always. Just like we promised.”

Morgana nodded her head. “Always, Wart.”

Concerned about the strange air around his honorary sister, Arthur threw caution to the wind and tossed his arm around Morgana’s shoulders as they began heading towards the Physician’s chambers once again. He chose not to make eye contact with any of the servants or guards who balked at the unusual display, but instead focused on Morgana. Watching how she nipped at her bottom lip and twirled her ring again. Arthur made a mental note to ask Merlin if Gwen had said anything to him about Morgana and whatever was bothering her.

Finally reaching their destination, Arthur reached out to open the door to Gaius and Merlin’s chambers, however before he could wrap his hand round the handle, the door was opened from the other side revealing a rather chastised looking King.

Arthur and Morgana sprang back and away from each other as Uther stiffened in the doorway. He looked between them, opened his mouth to say something and Arthur felt his shoulders squaring, ready for another fight as Morgana did the same at his side. Taking an uneasy breath Arthur watched as Uther deflated. 

“Arthur, Morgana,” Uther simply said, acknowledging them both.

“Father,” Arthur replied.

“My Lord,” Morgana replied at the same time, not daring to call the King by his name.

Arthur watched perplexed as his father simply nodded his head and stepped out of the doorway between the two of them. He carried on his way without another word to either of them, defeated as he made his way up the corridor, his leather jacket trailing behind him.

The two of them watched him turn the corner out of sight before sharing a look with one another. Before Arthur could stop her, Morgana reached out and knocked on the frame of Gaius’ door before stepping inside. “Gaius?” She called out.

The older man turned from his spot in front of the work bench, a large book in hand to face them. “Morgana, Arthur,” He exclaimed, startled by their appearance.

Arthur felt anger towards his father building in his chest when he noticed the watery brightness in Gaius’ eyes as he took them in.

“We’ve, uh,” Arthur rubbed a hand across the back of his neck nervously. “come to help.”

Gaius looked between the two of them but it didn’t reach his eyes and Arthur noticed how Morgana looked away when the older man glanced in her direction. He was left now to wonder what on earth had happened between the two of them and what had transpired between Gaius and his father. Hopefully, if Uther’s demeanour had been anything to go by, Gaius had given him a good tongue-lashing.

“I wasn’t expecting to see you,” Gaius said as he put the book down on the table. “you didn’t have to.” He protested.

“Well it would appear that the rest of our workforce have failed to turn up.” Arthur commented as he took in the lack of people and the fact that there was still quite the mess to sort through. “It’s the least we could do Gaius, I’m sorry this happened.”

The physician waved him off as he shuffled to stand in front of him. Arthur’s heart clenched painfully as he noticed how stiff the man looked. He was proud of himself for not flinching when Gaius came to stop in front of him and carefully cupped his cheeks in his surprisingly soft hands. Arthur allowed his head to be tipped up to meet Gaius’ gaze and he found himself smiling ruefully as he was much taller than Gaius now adays. Gaius was clearly thinking of days gone by, the way he too was grinning. “You have nothing to be sorry for, my boy. You did everything you could and more. I wouldn’t be here without either of you.” He cast Morgana an uneasy smile, one that she did not return.

Swallowing round the lump that was growing in his throat as Gaius pulled away. Arthur found himself folding forward and wrapping the older man in a tight embrace. He was aware it was very unlike him, but he cared very little as he crowded Gaius’ space and breathed in the soothing scent of camomile and mint. His eyes watered a little as he remembered himself much smaller and younger, able to completely fold himself in amongst Gaius’ robes and hide from all the world.

Gaius let out a warm laugh as he tightened his arms around his charge, patting his back warmly. “I remember this being much easier when you were smaller.”

Arthur was aware of Gaius removing his hand from his back so he turned his head to see he had extended it to Morgana. The darkhaired girl was sniffling but she reached out after a noticeable moment of hesitation and took hold of Gaius’ hand giving it a comforting squeeze. As her gaze met his, Arthur couldn’t help but grin as she shot him a look that said _tell anyone about this and I will hurt you._

The tranquillity that had fallen across the room was disturbed as the door opened causing the three of them to glance in its direction. Face aflame, Arthur stepped out of Gaius’ hug as Merlin, Gwen, Lancelot and Leon appeared. The four newcomers paused in the doorway taking in the sight before them.

“Everything alright?” Merlin asked as he stepped further into the room, raising his eyebrow in a manner comically similar to his guardian.

“Yes, we were just reminiscing.” Gaius responded and Arthur had honestly never loved him more. Glad that he had shut down the conversation before anything else could be said. The answer seemed acceptable as the group moved into the room and deposited the items they had been carrying.

“Are you feeling better, My Lady?” Gwen asked with a warm smile as she took in the sight of her mistress.

“Yes, thank you Gwen.” Morgana said softly with a slight grimace.

“What on earth is all this for?” Gaius asked.

“Delivered on Agatha’s orders,” Gwen replied with a smile. “She thought you deserved a treat.” She placed a tray of sweet tarts and pastries down on the workbench.

“And she made us bring tea,” Merlin said as he placed the pot down. “you’ve to have at least 3 cups due to all the hard work.”

“But we’ve barely started.” Gaius exclaimed, his face a charming shade of pink.

“Slacking off as usual, _Mer_ lin?” Arthur asked as he reached over to swipe a raspberry tart off the tray.

“Arthur!” Morgana chastised as Merlin reached out to slap the Prince’s hand.

Arthur looked put out but withdrew his hand and glared at his manservant and adopted sister.

“I believe, Gaius should get the first helping, Sire.” Lancelot commented with a grin.

Arthur glared at him. “Remember, you still have a few weeks before you’re knighted, I can make you run a lot of laps before then.”

Leon let out a bright laugh as Gwen ushered them all to sit down, pushing Gaius onto the bench before offering him a sweet. “Best tuck in, everyone.” Leon commented. “We have quite the busy afternoon ahead.”

x-x-x-x

After the group had finished eating they were quick to get swept up in the cleaning. The hope was that by the time night fell, the rooms would be back to normal. The boys paired off, Arthur and Leon in charge of repairing broken book shelves, while Merlin and Lancelot set about organising Gaius’ supplies and medical trinkets. Morgana and Gwen helped Gaius sort through his books and volumes, putting them back into some semblance of organisation. Every so often, Gaius would check on the boys, barking an order if he didn’t think something was the way it should be.

Morgana had taken to chewing on the inside of her lip every time Merlin chastised his guardian for overexerting himself when he tried to lift something heavy or used the hammer to check that the screw was back in place. Her and Gwen had a bet on that Gaius would make Merlin sleep in the ante-chambers in Arthur’s room before the day was through.

It was nice to listen to the mindless chatter in the room, it brought comfort to Morgana. The room was once again full of warmth. It was a stark difference to how the room had felt when Gaius had been locked in the dungeons. She reached for the piece of parchment that contained a list of everything that Gaius would need replaced and added the name of a damaged book; _‘The Apprentice’s Guide to Herbal Remedies and Poultices’_. Hopefully if Geoffrey didn’t have another copy in the castle library, he would know where to find one. Morgana would take great delight in demanding that Uther replace all of the items that had been destroyed.

She couldn’t help but notice the concerned looks Merlin and Lancelot kept shooting her way every so often and she couldn’t stop herself from glaring at the warlock when they locked eyes. She felt uncomfortable as it was already, but it wasn’t like she couldn’t have showed up without questions being asked. Whomever had decided to tell the others that she hadn’t been feeling well had tried to save her from having to show her face, she supposed but she was annoyed that she hadn’t been consulted. Merlin and Gaius hadn’t been truthful with her in the past, so it would take more than their word before she believed they would change.

Despite all that, despite the hurt and anger she wanted to make sure that Gaius was settled back into his life completely and she wanted to make sure that Uther didn’t get away with anything less than replacing all of the possessions that had been destroyed. Morgana might have been angry with them both but she didn’t want to see them hurt, not really. Not after everything they had all gone through the past few days.

Once the cleaning was complete and order restored to the chambers, Morgana would ice Merlin and Gaius out for as long as she needed to. She needed a chance to be angry at them, to wrap her head around everything she had learned.

Gwen let out a sigh as she came and sat down at Morgana’s side, another stack of books to put into alphabetical order between her hands. “Those boys,” She commented.

“ _Dollophead_!” Merlin snapped.

“What does that even mean?!”

Turning away from the parchment, Morgana looked to see Merlin and Arthur bickering over the best way to stock the repaired shelves. A small part of Morgana was surprised to see that Arthur had actually been competent in helping Leon. The older knight was with Lancelot, fixing another shelving unit as Gaius stood, steadying the steps he was perched on.

“In two words? _Prince Arthur_!”

“ _Merlin!”_

_“Ow!”_

Morgana sniggered as she watched Arthur pull Merlin into a headlock. At this rate there was no way they would be finished in time for supper. “They are awful.”

Gwen nodded her head. “Gaius should be resting, but I’m sort of frightened to try and make him get off his feet again.”

Morgana couldn’t help the small smile that crossed her lips. “I don’t blame you,” Morgana said to her friend. “I think Gaius will be glad to see the back of us when the day is done.” And she would feel the same, not that she could say a thing about it.

Gwen smiled as she sorted through the books. “Are you alright, Morgana?” She asked softly.

“Of course,” Morgana replied instantly, smiling awkwardly. “why?” She asked.

“It’s just that you seem to be a little,” Gwen paused for a moment. “Uncomfortable? You seem out of sorts.”

Morgana cursed her friend’s ability to read her like a book but was also very grateful to be able to call her a friend. “I’m alright Gwen, just tired.”

In a way she was, which made her feel less guilty about lying to her friend. A small part of her wanted to whisk the girl away from the others so she could spill her dark secrets, but the more rational part of her was sure that as the wrong thing to do. After what happened to her father, Morgana wasn’t sure that their friendship would be enough to stop Gwen turning against her and it was a terrifying thing to think.

Gwen didn’t seem to believe her but accepted the answer all the same as Arthur walked over and inserted himself between the two of them. Morgana watched as the older girl’s eyes brightened and Morgana found herself swallowing. She couldn’t tell Gwen, not when there was a chance that Arthur would turn against her. Gwen would follow him and Morgana would be all on her own.

“Can I help you?” Morgana asked with a raised eyebrow. Brown and Blue stopped gazing at each other and turned towards her.

Arthur folded his arm across his chest as he leaned against the workbench at his back. “I’m apparently being a hindrance.”

Morgana patted his arm sympathetically. “I suppose it was bound to happen sooner or later. Well done for lasting so long.”

“Brat,”

“Wart,”

“Oh Arthur,” Gwen said with a laugh as she looked at the honorary siblings.

Arthur sent her a boyish grin and Morgana watched as a flush coloured Gwen’s cheeks. Looking over the way she noticed how Lancelot was looking in their direction. Well, it would have appeared that Gwen had two men vying for her affections. “Shall I leave you?” She commented causing Arthur to blush scarlet. She couldn’t help the delighted laugh that escaped her lips at the sight.

Arthur shot her a glare. “Shut up.” He hissed. “Here,” Arthur held out his hand to her, brandishing a small glass vial proudly. Morgana couldn’t help but frown at him and recoil as he moved it closer to her. “tonic for tonight.” He said as if he was very proud.

Morgana frowned, pushing his hand away. “I don’t want it Arthur.” She said. “I told you earlier.”

Arthur frowned and Morgana felt her hackles rising as she glared at his sapphire coloured eyes. “I don’t see why not.” Arthur said. “You’re clearly exhausted and this will help.”

“Arthur, stop.” Morgana said. “I don’t want to take it.”

Arthur rolled his eyes. “How do you expect to get better if you won’t take it?” He asked. “You’ve taken it a million times before.”

“Arthur,” Gwen said softly as she caught sight of the flash of hurt that bloomed across Morgana’s face.

“What?” Arthur asked. “God, you’d think I was offering her poison.” He muttered to Gwen.

Overwhelmed by rage, Morgana’s hand shot out before she could stop herself and she knocked the vial clean from Arthur’s grasp. She watched through watery eyes as the glass vial went tumbling towards the floor. The resounding smash of glass against the cold flagstones silenced the room.

“I don’t want it!”

“For god’s sake, Morgana.” Arthur cried annoyed. “What is wrong with you?”

Morgana shot to her feet, balling her hands at her side in frustration. “For once in your life, listen to me!” she yelled. “I don’t want it.”

Aware of the eyes on her, Morgana glanced around the room. Fury building, she caught sight of the heartbroken look on Gaius’ face and the worry on Merlin’s. She nearly asked them if they were surprised by her reluctance to take the liquid, but held her tongue. Instead she shook her head in despair and turned on her heel heading toward the door.

“ _Mor_ gana,” Arthur yelled as he got to his feet and followed her over to the threshold. He reached out to catch hold of her wrist and as his fingertips brushed against her pale skin she recoiled from his touch as if she’d been burned and it gave him pause.

“Leave it Arthur,” Morgana hissed as she gathered her raspberry skirts in her hand and strode off down the corridor.

At a loss, Arthur paused to watch her storm her way along the corridor, moving as if she had been possessed by some higher power. Shaking his head, he turned and turned back into the chambers. He went to make a comment about the younger royal’s dramatics but the words died in his throat as he caught sight of his manservant, knight-in-training and the physician.

Merlin stood looking at Gaius, twisting his fingers, gnawing on his bottom lip so harshly that Arthur had half a mind to snatch it from between his teeth himself before it started bleeding. Lancelot was frowning at Gaius and Merlin with such abandon that Arthur wasn’t sure if he’d seen the man look so furious. And Gaius, well he looked as if he had had aged a thousand summers. His eyes were filled with such sorrow that Arthur wasn’t really sure what to do with himself.

Casting a glance at Leon and Gwen, the two of them looked back at him just as confused and he felt a little better by it.

“I’ll check on her,” Gwen excused herself as she got to her feet and headed towards the door. She was half out of it before remembering she had to curtsy to Arthur. He found it helplessly endearing as she spun on the balls of her feet and dipped into a low curtsy before tearing off after her mistress.

Turning back to look at Merlin, Gaius and Lancelot Arthur found himself frowning. He had the sudden horrible thought that he had been left out of something terribly important.

_How strange…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you once again for all the support! Perhaps I'll see you again for the next tale *wink-wink*  
> Until then may you all be safe, happy and healthy. 
> 
> All the love,
> 
> P. xo

**Author's Note:**

> Please, let me know what you think! 
> 
> P :)


End file.
